Doble Personalidad
by Zomero
Summary: Después de que Goku y Vegeta estuvieran a punto de perder contra Zamas y Black Goku... Black decide apoderarse del cuerpo de Goku con el afán de tener más poder y dominar el cuerpo de Goku, así por un descuido del Saiyayin fusionándose con Black, pero no contaba con la astucia del sayayin así convirtiéndose en un nuevo Goku, que tiene tanto la personalidad de Black como la de Goku.
1. 01: Cambio De Personalidad

**Cambio De Personalidad.**

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban exhaustos después de una larga lucha contra Zamas y Black Goku quien aparentemente ya tenían la pelea ganada.

-Tsk, Ma-Maldicion - Exclamaba Vegeta al ver que ya no tenia la fuerzas suficientes para dar pelea.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos una semilla de ermitaño - Dijo Goku al ver que no tenían ni una semilla del ermitaño.

-Todo por tu estupidez Kakarotto - le reclamaba el príncipe Saiyayin a Goku.

-Creo que este no es el momento para que me estés reclamando - le dijo Goku a su amigo / Rival.

-Ya llego su fin miserables mortales - Decía Zamas mientras los veía desde los cielos acercándose hacia los saiyayin.

Black solo veía a Goku ya que quería llevar a cabo su plan de apoderarse de todo el poder de Goku y sabia como hacerlo, Zamas al ver a Black ya sabia sobre su plan a lo que le dio una sonrisa.

-En verdad tienes pensado hacerlo - preguntaba Zamas.

-Si, este cuerpo lo necesita, el poder de Son Goku sera todo mío - Decía Black tocándose su pecho con su mano.

-No se porque la necesidad de tener más poder, si fueras inmortal estarías satisfecho, pero bueno si es lo que quieres te daré tiempo - dijo Zamas yendo a atacar a Vegeta y Trunks quien a duras penas se podían poder de pie.

-Ma-Maldicion ahí viene - dijo Vegeta convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin al igual que Trunks.

-Oye, Black tu oponente soy yo - dijo Vegeta yendo por el, pero fue detenido por Zamas.

-Porque tanta prisa Mortal, si quieres ir por el primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi - respondió Zamas con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Insecto - exclamo el príncipe Saiyan atacando a Zamas.

-Señor Goku, yo lo ayudare - Dijo Trunks intentando ir en su ayuda pero recibió un gran golpe por parte de Zamas mandándolo al suelo.

-Malditos…No se lo perdonaré - Exclamo Goku intentando darle un golpe a Black.

-Son Goku tu poder sera mio - exclamó Black dándole un golpe directo a su estomago mandándolo a volar a unos edificios.

-Ni loco haré tal cosa - dijo Goku expulsando Ki' convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyayin.

-Aceptalo, formaremos un solo ser con unos poderes nunca antes visto, seremos la perfección…estaremos en la cúspide del poder, no abra nadie que nos enfrente - le dijo Black a Goku haciendo que acepte fusionarse con el.

-Ni loco…nunca me fusionare contigo - Exclamo Goku poniéndose de pie.

-Como quieras…aunque no quieras te fusionarás conmigo - dijo Black dándole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre mientras era mandado a volar a los cielos, para que luego Black apareciera arriba de el rematándolo con un doble golpe un su espalda, mandado a Goku estrellarse al suelo.

En eso momento no muy lejos de la pelea de Black y Goku, habían llegado Bulma junto con Mai, y también los supremos Kaiosamas.

Bulma a ver a Vegeta tirado en el suelo fue a auxiliarlo, - vegeta estas bien - le preguntó la Peli Azul.

-Claro que si, con un tonto golpe como ese no me hará nada - exclamo Vegeta intentando ponerse de pie.

-¿Donde se encuentra el Señor Goku? - pregunto Shin a los presentes.

-Esta peleando con Black, pero a este paso lo matará - dijo el príncipe Saiyayin, intentando ir en su ayuda de su Amigo / Rival.

-Son Goku se acabo tu hora - dijo Black descendiendo al suelo.

-M-Ma-Maldito - a duras penas podía hablar Goku.

Acto Seguido Black se posiciona a lado del saiyayin tocando su pecho, haciendo que aparezca una luz muy brillante haciendo que todos los presentes voltearon.

-No…Señor Goku - dijo Trunks quien estaba peleando con Zamas.

Zamas al ver lo que pasaba dio una gran sonrisa de que su plan salio como lo planearon.

-Kakarotto - dijo el príncipe saiyayin quien sentía que el Ki' de su Amigo / Rival estaba desapareciendo.

-No…Zamas, no lo hagas - Dijo Gowas quien de percato del plan de Black.

-Su excelencia, ¿que pretende hacer? - pregunto Shin.

-Zamas se…a fusionado con el Señor Goku - dijo Gowas sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

-¿QUÉ? - dijeron todos al unisono sorprendidos de lo que escuchaban.

-¿Fusionarse? Eso es posible - pregunto Mai.

-Así es, pero no es cualquier fusión…al fusionarse los dos desaparecen de la existencia creando a un solo guerrero, que en el cual se mezclan tanto su poder como su personalidad - dijo Gowas a los presentes dejándolos sorprendidos.

-¿QUÉ? - Exclamó Vegeta al saber que no volvera a ver a su Amigo / Rival.

-¿Q-Quiere decir que G-Goku? - dijo Bulma en tartamudeo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al saber que no volverá a ver a su mejor amigo.

-No,No…No - dijo Trunks atónito de lo que escucho.

-Así admiren este nuevo nacimiento de un verdadero dios - dijo Zamas con una gran sonrisa viendo a hacía donde se encontraba la luz que aun iluminaba el lugar.

-Nooo - dijo Goku intentando resistirse de fusionarse con Black, a lo que Black reía maliciosamente.

Después de unos segundos la luz desapareció del lugar dejando ver al nuevo guerrero, quien este portaba el mismo actuando de Black con la diferencia que su tono de piel era el mismo de Goku.

Este al ver que logro su objetivo empezó a reír maliciosamente que su risa se podía escuchar por todo el lugar.

-No Goku - Dijo Bulma al notar que su primer mejor amigo desapareció.

-El…El Ki' de Kakarotto ha desaparecido - dijo Vegeta atónito al no poder creer que había desaparecido se la existencia.

-No puede ser - dijo un Shin que no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Señor Goku… - dijo Trunks que no podía creer que ya no existiera más.

-Este sera su fin Mortales - Dijo el nuevo ser fusionado, yendo a donde se encontraban a una gran velocidad.

-¿Que? Como llegó tan rápido - dijo un vegeta que no podía creer la velocidad del nuevo ser.

-Acaba con el este planeta ya no sirve para nada - dijo el nuevo ser.

-Este será tu fin - exclamo Zamas reanudando su pelea con Trunks.

-Malditos, que le hicieron al señor Goku - dijo un Trunks lleno de ira por la muerte de Goku.

-Aquel Son Goku, que ustedes conocían ya no existe más, yo soy el nuevo Goku - dijo el nuevo ser quien obviamente se llamaba Goku, mientras expulsaba su Ki' haciendo temblar por unos breves momentos la tierra.

-¿Q-que poder? - dijo Vegeta sorprendido de su poder.

-No…No voy a permitir que se vuelvan a salir con la suya - dijo Trunks lleno de ira yendo atacar a Zamas, quien este con su espada de Ki' intercambiaban golpes.

-No te creas mortal, ya perdieron la pelea - dijo Zamas burlándose de Trunks.

-No…nunca…por el señor Goku…por todos los habitantes de la tierra, no dejare que se vuelvan a salir con la suya - dijo Trunks que se podía notar como su espada es envolvía por la energía que le brindaba la poca gente de la tierra, así creando la espada genkidama con la cual pretendía cortar a Zamas.

-Siento el poder de todos, como llega a mi - exclamó Trunks viendo como su espada era un vuelta por toda la energía de los pocos habitantes que aún había.

-No importa cuánto poder reúnas, jamás serás una amenaza para un dios - le dijo Zamas.

-¡Miserables Mortales! - le dijo Black, yendo a atacar Trunks, pero en ese momento empezó a sentir unos grandes dolores en su cabeza así cayendo desplomado al suelo, y gritando de dolor.

-¡M,Maldición! Mi Cabeza - exclamó Black que expulsaba rayos por todo su cuerpo como si fuera a convertirse en súper saiyayin.

-M, Mi Cabeza - dijo Black en tartamudeos, quien se escuchaban sus gritos por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos en ese momento.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? - se preguntaba Vegeta por el comportamiento de Black.

-No puedo creerlo… - dijo Gowas que se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba.

-Su excelencia ocurre algo - le pregunto Shin.

-Zamas no puedo soportar el poder de Goku, ya que los dos son diferentes en todos los aspectos - les dijo Gowas a los presentes que se impresionaron de lo que escucharon.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijeron todos a coro sorprendidos.

-Eso qué quiere decir -preguntó la Peli Azul.

-La verdad ni yo mismo lo sé - le respondió Gowas.

-¿Ahora que le pasa? - se preguntó Zamas para ir auxiliarlo, pero fue detenido por Trunks, quien ya en en ese momento Black se encuentra inconsciente.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte - le dijo Trunks para reanudar su combate.

-Esta batalla no es por lo dioses ó humanos, tu eres un maldito egoísta y no voy a perder contra ti - le dijo Trunks clavándole su espada en el abdomen de Zamas.

-Que clase de poder es este, es un mezcla de varios Ki' atraviesan mi cuerpo - dijo Zamas, que gritaba del dolor.

-No dejaré que pizotes, nuestras voluntad para vivir - le respondió Trunks.

-¡¡Malditos Mortales!! ¡¡Ah!! ¡Ah! - gritaba de dolor Zamas.

-A nadie le importa tu miserable justicia - le dijo Trunks apunto de partir en dos al dios.

-No…puede ser yo…no puedo - fue lo último que dijo Zamas, antes de ser - partido en dos por la espada de trunks.

-Por fin se acabó - dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Trunks! - le gritó Mai corriendo a abrazarlo quien este se lo correspondió.

-Ese no es el momento para celebrar insolentes, aún hay que matarlo - les recordó Vegeta acercándose a Black que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Trunks qué esperas, acaba con él antes de que recobre el conocimiento - le dijo Mai a Trunks que había desenfundado su espada.

-Tienes Razón esto se acaba ahora - exclamó Trunks listo para clavarle su espada en la espalda de Black, pero en esos momentos una neblina de color negro y carmesí empezó a nublar todo el planeta.

-¡EH! Es imposible…es él - dijo Gowas en tartamudeos.

-Su excelencia -le preguntó Shin, en ese momento por todo el planeta se apareció el rostro de Zamas, que se reía como un loco.

-!Trunks! Debemos acabar con él antes de que ocurra algo peor, después nos ocuparemos de él -le dijo Vegeta a su hijo.

-Muy bien-respondió Trunks con la cabeza.

En ese momento los dos desaparecieron del lugar, convirtiéndose en súper saiyayin y súper saiyayin blue por parte de vegeta.

-¡Garlik Ho! - exclamó Trunks lanzando su ataque hacia el cielo.

-¡AH! ¡¡Resplandor Final!! -dijo Vegeta haciendo lo mismo que su hijo.

-Maldición -exclamó vegeta con enfadó.

-No le hicimos nada -dijo Trunks.

-Ese Zamas acaba de apoderarse de este universo -dijo Gowas viendo hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Con eso no le podrán ganar -se escucho una voz muy devil.

Todos al voltear de donde provino la voz, pudieron notar a Black que poco a poco se ponía de pie, pero en esta ocacion se podía notar diferente, a lo qué todos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos.

-Ah despertado -exclamó Bulma en absoluto terror, quien se refugió detrás de Mai, que le apuntaba con su escopeta a Goku.

-¡Miserable! -dijo Trunks con enfando yendo directo en contra de Goku.

Vegeta al observarlo bién pudo notar al diferente en el saiyayin al examinarlo bien, y no podia creerlo.

-¡Espera! Trunks -le dijo su padre, deteniendo a su hijo que lo dejo sorprendido.

-¡¿Que?! -exclamaron todos sorprendidos por lo dicho por el principe saiyayin.

-¡Que demonios dices Vegeta! No ves que ese maldito nos puede asesinar -le dijo Bulma a su esposo haciendolo entrar en razón.

-¡¿Kakarotto eres tu?! -preguntó el príncipe saiyayin sin dejar de ver al saiyayin.

-Pero que estupideces dices claro que soy yo -dijo Goku con un tono arrogante.

Todos al escuchar lo que dijo el saiyayin, se sorprendieron de gran manera, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue en la manera en como se dirijo hacia el príncipe saiyayin.

-Señor Goku, es usted -pregunto Trunks sin poder creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

-Qué tonterías dices niño claro que soy yo -dijo Goku en un tono frío.

Todos se sorprendieron del comportamiento de Goku, por otra parte Trunks se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Goku.

-Su excelencia que es lo que esta pasando -pregunto Shin.

-La verdad ni yo mismo lose, problablemente Zamas y Goku al fusionarse combinaron tanto sus poderes como sus personalidad -explicó Gowas que dijo realmente sorprendidos a todos.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijieron todos al unísono sorprendidos.

-¡Doble Personalidad! -dijo Mai sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Ahora tememos a un Goku Bipolar! -dijo Bulma tratando de calmar la situación.

-Dejen de decir tonterías, sera menor que vallas encendiendo esa máquina Trunks -dijo Goku un poco irritado por la situación.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Trunks sorprendido.

Pero en ese momento empezaron a caer rayos destructores desde el cielo por toda la tierra, así matando a todo ser viviente.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamo Vegeta quien estivaba todos los rayos que iban directo hacia el al igual que su hijo, pero lo que no se percató que varios iban directo hacia su esposa y los demás.

-¡Mamá! -dijo Ttunks yendo directo en su ayuda pero fue tarde ya que los rayos hicieron explocion al hacer contacto con ellos aparentemente.

-¡No Bulma! -Grito Vegeta preocupado por su esposa, así yendo hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Cuando el humo espezaba a disiparse pudieron notar que todos se encontraba intactos, que fueron protegidos por Goku.

-¡Mama estas bien! -preguntó Trunks yendo en su ayuda, pero pudo notar que Goku las había protegido esto lo sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?! -pregunto Mai, al ver que una niebla muy espesa cubría todo a su alrededor.

A lo que Trunks cierra sus ojos y decide concentrandose esperando al sentir el Ki' de los demás humanos sobrevivientes. Pero de pronto los abre de golpe para soltar un suspiro.

-No puedo sentir el Ki' de los demás, cuando derrote a Zamas aún podia sentir el Ki' de los sobrevivientes -exclamó Trunks que se encontraba un puro Shock.

-¡¿Quieres decir que murieron después del ataque?! -pregunto la peli azul sorprendida.

Todos al escuchar se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que escucharon decir a Trunks.

-¡¡No es cierto, es mentíra!! -exclamó mai, que sus lágrimas recorrían por sus ojos, quien se dispuso a agarra su escopeta y disparar sin parar hacia el oscuro cielo.

-¡¡Mis Amigós, no pueden estár muertos!! -exclamaba la jóven que hacia resonar el lugar, Bala atrás balas eran lo que se escuchaba en ese momento, al momento de volver a recargar el arma pudo notar que se le habían acabado las municiónes.

A lo que el peli azul decidió detenerla, poniendo su mano en la escopeta. Para que esta dejara caer la escopeta, para caer de rodillas quien no dejaba de sollozar.

-Sera mejor que vallas encendiendo la máquina -dijo Goku con un tono tranquilo.

-¡EH! -exclamó Trunks sin poder creer lo que escucho.

Vegeta al observarlo con mayor delicadeza, pudo notar esa mirada que ponía Goku cuando tenia una idea.

-Hazlo Trunks -le dijo Vegeta sin dejar de ver al saiyayin.

-¡¿Pero qué, pasara con Zamas? -pregunto el peli azul.

-Haz lo que te digo y no pierdas el tiempo -exclamó Goku quien no dejaba de ver el cielo, para, después empezar a buscar algo dentro de su cinta.

-¿Que es lo que planeas Kakarotto? -pregunto el príncipe saiyayin.

-Nuestra salvación de este maldito universo -exclamó Goku dejándolo sororendidio por la manera en la que hablaba.

En ese momento Goku aprisiona el pequeño boton, así pareciendo de la nada el "Rey del Todo" Zen-Oh-Sama. Todos al ver al dios, se sorprendieron de gran manera, por otra parte los Kaio-Shin al verlo fueron a, recibirlo poniéndose de rodillas frente al dios supremo.

-¡¿Pero si es?! -dijo vegeta sorprendido de verlo.

Goku al verlo dio una sonrisas de satisfacción, para luego soltar un leve suspiro.

-Zen-Chan, que bueno que estás aquí -dijo Goku yendo a abrzar al dios.

Todos al ver, el comportamiento del saiyayin como cambio de un momento a otro los sorprendió.

-¡Oficialmente es un Bipolar! -exclamó Bulma con sorpresas.

-¿Quien es el? -pregunto el semi saiyayin.

-El es Zeno-Sama, es el dios más importante de todos -respondió la peli azul, dejandolos sorprendidos de lo que escuchaban.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los dos al unísono, abriendo sus ojos muy grandes de la impresion.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Tu me llamaste? -pregunto el pequeño infante.

-Así es -dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa.

-¿Que feo lugar? ¿Tu fuiste el culpable? -volvió a preguntar el pequeño dios.

-No, no el culpable esta allá arriba -dijo Goku, señalado hacia el cielo.

-¡Qué fastidioso es! -exclamó el rey del todo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo.

-Y ahora que va a pasar con nosotros -preguntó Shin.

-La verdad es que no lo se -dijo Gowas.

-Crees que debas deshacerte de el -sugirió el saiyayin.

-Tienes razón, me desare de el -exclamó Zeno-Sama con una mirada fría, mientras el dios alzaba vuelo creando dos grandes esferas de energía de sus palmas, quien el saiyayin ya sabía que todo esto iba a pasar.

-Rapido niño has lo que te dije -grito el saiyayin dirigiendole su mirada hacia el peli azul. Quien este asiente dirigiéndose hacia la máquina.

-Es hora de irnos -les dijo Goku hacia los supremos Kaio-Samas, a lo que estos hacen caso a las palabras del saiyayin de desaparecen del lugar.

-¡Entren rápido! -exclamó Trunks encendiendo las máquina del tiempo.

Mientras tanto los saiyayin se cuelgan de las patas de la máquina, para desaparecer del lugar.

-Desaparece este mundo -exclamó Zeno-Sama, iluminando todos a su alrededor desapareciendo todos a su alrededor.

 **•Mientras Tanto En El Presenté•**

Mientras tanto la máquina del tiempo hace su aparición en los cielos de la corporación cápsula.

-Ya están aquí -exclamaron todos los infantes que se encontraban.

A lo que todos dieron una gran sonrisa por saber que todo salió bien, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al ver al saiyayin que era el centró de atención de todos. Quien este los veía a todos con una mirada fría.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado este capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

 **Sin Más Me Despidió.**

 **-Zomero.**


	2. 02: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

Nos encontramos justo en el momento en donde todo regresaron al presente junto con Goku, que veía a todos con una mirada fría.

-¿Que haces tu aquí? -pregunto el pequeño Trunks, convirtiéndose en super saiyayin al igual que Goten que no dejaba de ver a su padre.

-¡Trunks cálmate! -le dijo su padre, dirigiéndole una mirada seria a su hijo en donde este entiende lo que le quiso decir su padre, así des-trasformándose al igual que el hijo menor de los Son. por otra lado todos veían todo lo acontecido con una gran sorpresa sin dejar de ver al saiyayin que mostraba una mirada seria sin expresar ninguna emoción o sentimiento.

-¿Qui-Quien eres tu? - le pregunto su hijo menor.

-¿Que pasa? -ahora pregunto la esposa de Son Goku, que pego una gran grito de terror escondiéndose detrás de hijo menor, que al ver al saiyayin que estaba presente que la veía con una mirada seria.

En ese momento salen de la maquina del tiempo Trunks junto con las demás. todos al ver al joven pudieron notar la tristeza en su mirada, que les dio una corazonada de que no todo salio como esperaban.

-¿Ahora que paso? Trunks -pregunto Picoro ingresandose a la conversación, y después dirigirlo su mirada al saiyayin.

-¡Trunks! -ahora dijo la pequeña mai corriendo en dirección en donde estaba el peli azul, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó a su contra parte del futuro bajando de la máquina.

-Tu eres -dijieron las dos mais a coro sorprendidas de verse por primera vez.

-Ahora hay dos mai ¿Que haremos? -pregunto Pilaf, pero después vio al saiyayin que se encontraba en absoluto silencio con una cara de pocos amigos como solían decirle al príncipe saiyayin.

-¿Go-Goku eres tu? -pregunto su esposa, mientras intentaba asercarse al saiyayin. Pero se detuvo en seco al notar el comportamiento del saiyayin.

A lo que Goku al ver que era el centro de atención de todos, rodo sus ojos para después cruzarse de brazos y verlos sin expresión algúna.

-Claro que soy yo -contestó el saiyayin que mostraba una mirada fría que dejo impresionados a todos. Para después aparecer en el planeta los dioses del universo 7.

Después de unos momentos llegó el hijo mayor de los Son, que después de vários minutos de enternder la situación no podia describir todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Padre...

-Ahora que quieres -contestó el saiyayin, ya un poco cansado de la situación.

-Veo que no salio nada bien -dijo el Hskaishin que no despegaba su mirada del saiyayin.

En ese momento aparecieron los supremos Kaio-Shin.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Gowas apenado de todo lo acontecido.

-No tiene de que preocuparse Gowas, todo esto es por mi culpa -dijo el saiyayin que dejo asombrados a todos del repentino acombio del saiyayin. Por unos instantes Gowas pudo notar que el que se encontraba ahi era Zamas.

-Bueno y que fue exactamente lo que sucedio -pregunto el ángel que la mayoria querian saber que le sucedio al saiyayin.

-Bueno lo que sucedio fue... -dijo el peli azul, contando todo lo que sucedio desde su llega al presentes y de como Goku perdio su vida y renació en un nuevo ser.

Todos escuchaban atentamente cada palabra del joven del futuro, que no dejaba de sorprenderlos y por unos breves momentos se en tistecieron al saber que ya nunca volveran al ver al saiyayin de la misma manera.

-Entonces eso quiere decir.

-Asi es -dijo el peli azul cabiz bajo.

-Oh... Ya veo, no puedo creer que todavía los Kaio-Shin practiquen esa técnica tan antigua -dijo Wiss sorprendiendo a todos al igual que su dios destructor.

-¿Que?.

-Lo siento mucho si no fuera por mi el señor Goku no le hubiera pasado nada -dijo Trunks cabizbajo, mientras apretaba sus peños con gran furia de la frustración.

Pero en ese momento siento como alguien lo tomaba del hombro.

-No te sientas mal Trunks, aúnque esto no sera nada facil con el cambio que puede tener mi padre, pero en el fondo lo hizo con tal de protejer la vida de todos nosotros.

-Gohan -dijo Trunks que se le podia notar como sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, para después con su mano se limpaba sus lágrimas.

-Ahora entendido todo -dijo el Hakaishin.

-Se puede decir que Goku-San dejo de ser un mortal - agregó el ángel que dejo atónitos a todos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Ya no lo es?!.

-Así es... Apartir de ahora Goku-San dejor de ser un mortal cualquiera, para ser un "Semi Dios".

-¡¿Semi Dios?! -preguntaron todos al unísono.

-¿Eso es verdad Wiss? -ahora le preguntó su dios esperando una respuesta.

Pero ahora se limitó a contestar el semi dios saiyayin. -Asi es -dijo sin basilar que mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro parecida a la que solia a ser Black.

Vegeta al escuchar eso no pudo sentirse impotente al escuchar que su Amigo y Rival ahora un Semi Dios. Esto era lo pensaba el príncipe saiyayin mientras apretaba sus dientes con gran frustración al igual que sus puños.

-¿Como es eso posible?.

-Bueno tengo entendido que Black, quería formar al ser más perfecto que allá existido -dijo el peli azul, dejando asombrados a todos para luego dirigir su mirada al semi dios que aún permanecía su sonrisa.

-Oye nesesito que me prestes la máquina del tiempo-le dijo Goku mientras se acercaba al jóven de futuro. Mientras caminaba era el centro de atención de todos, esto de cierta forma lo irritaba pero algo dentro de el, le agradaba.

-Máquina...bueno pues -el joven al tenerlo cerca no sabía que decir.

-No te preocupes no tengo pensado hacer nada malo -le dijo Goku que ahora mostraba la característica sonrisa que solia poner Son Goku. A lo que este por unos breves momentos se pone triste al recordar a Goku.

-Claro no hay problema -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -soltaron todos s coro.

-Oye... Trunks como le hices eso... Aún no sabremos de que es capaz este infeliz -le grito Vegeta a su hijo del futuro.

-Vegeta dejalo...no hay de que preocuparnos, después de todo nos salvo -dijo la científica, dejando sin palabras a su esposo.

-Ya vez vegeta... Acaso tienes miedo de que cometa un error -le dijo el semi dios con una sonrisa, que irritó al príncipe saiyayin.

-¿Que dijiste?.

-Sabes que... Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo de perder mi tiempo contigo -dijo el saiyayin dios burlándose del príncipe saiyayin.

-Solo tengo que pulsar el botón ¿verdad? -pregunto Goku.

-EH.. Si claro pero sabe como usar la máquina -le preguntó el peli azul.

-Claro...por quien me tomas niño -le dijo para después subiese a la máquina listo para partir, pero fue detenido por el príncipe saiyayin.

-Espera... Tu no iras a ningun lado, yo ire contigo -le dijo Vegeta que dejo sorprendidos a todos.

El saiyayin dios al escuchar por lo dicho por el príncipe saiyayin, rodo los ojos para después decirle. -Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

-Estos nunca cambiarán -se quejó la científica cruzándose de brazos.

Después de unos segundos el príncipe también sube a la máquina, para después desaparecer del lugar.

-Hora dime que hacemos aquí si no hay nada -se quejó Vegeta.

-Si no querías venir, para que demonios te andas quejando -le contestó el saiyayin ya molestó de los gritos del príncipe.

-¡Ahi esta! Oye... Zeno-Sama -llamaba el saiyayin dios al rey del todo.

-mmm.

-¡Te llevaremos a un lugar divertido!

-¡Enserio! -preguntó el infante.

-Si.

-Kakarotto que demonios haces -le pregunto el príncipe.

-Guarda silencio -le dijo el saiyayin en voz baja.

Después de unos minutos la nave poco a poco empieza a descender en el presente.

-Ya regresaron -dijo la pequeña mai.

-¡Fue muy rápido! -agregó Pilaf.

En ese momento todos direjien su mirada hacia la máquina en donde empieza a salir el rey del todo.

-¡Zeno-Sama! -grito el Hakaishin asombrado. -Es un honor verlo por aquí, con este buen clima.

A lo que los demás dioses que aún se encontraban en el planeta también fueron a recibirlo.

-Muy bien, vemonos -le dijo el semi saiyayin saliendo de, la máquina junto al rey del todo.

-A donde tiene pensando llevar al rey del todo, ese miserable -se preguntaba el Hakaishin para si mísmo.

-Wiss...mejor acompañalo no sabemos de que escapas el -le dijo su dios en voz baja.

-Como usted diga mi señor bills.

Después el saiyayin dios lleva sus dedos hacia su frente con su teletransportación mejorada gracia a su fusión con el dios, para iuego desaparecer del lugar junto al rey del todo y el ángel.

 **Palácio Del Rey Del Todo.**

-Oh... Son ustedes -dijo el gran sacerdote para verse asombrado de ver al rey del todo con ellos, Este comenzaba a sospechar de que se trataba. Después dirigió su mirada al saiyayin y pudo darse cuenta que ya no era el mismo de hace unos días, podia sentir un Ki' poco familar para el, y también pudo notar que su mirada ahora era fría.

-¡Goku! -le gritó el pequeño infante de verlo de nuevo, pero después de verlo por unos segundos pudo notar un cambio radical en el pero no le tomo tanta importancia.

-Goku ¿Quién es el? -se preguntaron los dos reyes del todo.

A lo que el semi diós suelta un leve suspiró, para después acercarse al los reyes del todo.

-Zen-Chan, tal y como te prometí te traje aún Amigó para que jugaras -dijo el saiyayin dejando salir su otra personalidad, Para ser más preciosos a Son Goku. -Ahora son amigos.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Hay que jugar? -dijieron al unísono los dos infantes contentos, agarrándose de las manos para darse vueltas.

-Dime Wiss ¿Esta fue una de tus ideas? -le preguntó el gran sacerdote.

-No, en realidad fue de Goku.

-Ya veo... Que envidia me da el universo 7.

-Deberías venir a visitarnos, Querido padre -dijo el ángel viendo de reojo al gran sacerdote.

-Algún dia -fue todo lo que pudo decir, para después ver al saiyayin intentando ver que era lo que ocultaba el saiyayin.

Después de unos momentos llegan de regreso a la tierra, en donde todos los esperaban.

-Dime que no hizo algúna tontería -pregunto el Hakaishin.

-Descuide señor bills...todo esta en orden -dijo el Ángel.

-Por quien demonios me toman, esas cosas no van conmigo -dijo el saiyayin fastidiado.

-Tu eres un insolente... Tu estupidez no tiene límites -le dijo vegeta.

El semi dios al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ponerse sério. - Mejor callate si no quieres te la cierre a golpes, yo se más de la historia misma que tu indolente -le gritó el saiyayin con enfado.

El príncipe al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas. Goku al ver que no le creia decidio darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, así contándole como fue el inicio de la vida y de los mismos planeta, todos al escuchar lo que decia el saiyayin no lo podian creer.

Todos se encontraba a anonadados de lo que decían la mayoría de ellos no entendían lo que decía el saiyayin excepción de la científica y el ángel. Aunque el que más entendía era el ángel.

-¿Qué? -todos gritaron al unísono sorprendidos.

-¿Ese es verdad? -preguntó la peli azul.

-Asi es... Lo felicito Goku-San, lo es correcto -felicitó el ángel al semi dios. Que este dio una sonrisa de triunfo al ver como humillo al príncipe saiyayin sin la nesecidad de usar los puños.

-Lo ves Vegeta -le dijo en tono sarcástico. Este al escuchar lo dicho por el dios se sintió humillado por el saiyayin.

-¿Como es esto posible? -pregunto el hijo mayor de los Son.

-Bueno la verdad es que Goku-San nunca hubiera sabido todo eso... El que tenía conocimiento de todo en el universo, era Zamas ya que el era un aprendiz para ser un supremo Kaio-Shin -les dijo el ángel dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos.

-No lo puedo crer... Eso no le lo veía venir -dijo la peli azul, interesada más en el tema.

Mientras tanto el saiyayin caminaba lentamente alejándose de todos dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-Papa... A donde tienes pensado ir -le pregunto Goten.

-¿A donde? No es necesario ser inteligente para saber que no me quieren a su lado -dijo el saiyayin en un tono muy apagado que se podía notar como el brilló en sus ojos poco a poco se apagaba, se sentía devastado el saiyayin al punto de quebrarse en ese momento, pero no perdía su compostura fría como si no pasará nada.

-¿Espéra Goku? -lo detuvo su mejor Amigó.

Todos al ver directamente a los ojos al saiyayin pudieron notar que la tristeza lo embargaba. Fueron muy pocos los que pudieron darse cuenta de ellos, como lo eran su mejor y primer amiga y su mejor amigo ellos lo sabía con tal solo verlo a los ojos.

-Espera Goku... No te vallas quédate -esta vez le dijo la científica intentando detener a su mejor Amigó.

-¿Qué demonio dices bulma? -le pregunto vegeta confundido por la acción de su esposa.

Al voltear por última vez el saiyayin la peli azul pudo entender con esa simple mirada de que se volvería a ver.

-Nos vemos -dijo Goku empezado a levitar por los cielos para después desaparecer del lugar a una gran velocidad, dejando sin palabras a todos por la velocidad del saiyayin.

-¡¡Oye... Goku regresa!! -le gritaba su esposa enfadada con el, pero el saiyayin había desaparecido.

Todos se encontraba consternados por lo ocurrido algunos se limitaban a decir algo para saiir de ese momento un poco incómodo.

-Wiss mejor vamos -le dijo el Hakaishin con una mirada sería. A lo que este no dice nada y desaparecen del lugar.

Por otro lado todos se veían unos a otros sin decir nada, después de unos momentos la mirada del androide 18 y la peli azul se cruzaron y podían saber lo que pensaban cada una en eso momento.

 **Fin Del Capítulo**.

 _Y QUÉ TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA VISTO Y. ESPERÓ QUÉ LES ALLÁ GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA._


	3. 03: Visitas Inesperadas

—Que le a pasado a Goku —se preguntó Krilin. Sin dejar de ver en la dirección en donde se marchó su mejor amigo.

—Padre —fue todo lo que pudo decir su hijo mayor Gohan.

—Goku... —dijo la científica. Confundida y triste de la manera que se encontraba su primer y mejor amigo, ella que lo conocía desde hace años, sabe en qué momento se encuentra triste y no pudo evitar sentirse de la misma manera.

—Es mejor irnos, Vamos Krilin —le dijo su esposa. Así todos tomando direcciones diferentes, la mayoría de ellos se encontraba tristes de al notar que su mejor amigo y padre ya no será el mismo.

 **Montaña Paoz.**

—Maldición, no tengo de otra que quedarme aquí —exclamó Goku con nostalgia al recordar los momentos que pasó aquí con su abuelo. Y después fijó su mirada hacia aquel cielo Azulado que la gran parte de este era cubierto por una gran cantidad de nubes blancas, a lo que finalmente suelta un suspiro.

El saiyayin que aún se encontraba viendo aquel cielo, no pudo dejar de pensar que será de él a partir de ahora ya que una parte de él no pertenece a su a este mundo, merece estar con los mismos dioses, pero el ahora ya no era un dios en su totalidad era un Semidios.

A el saiyayin no le agradaba sentirse de esa manera, una parte de él piensa que fue lo correcto pensaba que no los necesitaba en su vida que solo era un estorbo en su vida. Pero otra parte de él, se sentía muy nostálgico de la manera tan fría y cruel que actuó con todos sus amigos, sentía una gran impotencia de regresar con ellos y pedirles perdón.

Pero optó por quedarse ahí en su antigua casa, en donde vivió grandes cosas con su abuelo Son Gohan. Era lo mejor después de todo ya no era ese Goku, que todos conocían era alguien nuevo con una doble personalidad y sobretodo más poderoso que nunca.

Ya habían pasado dos meses, sin noticias del saiyayin, todos habían iniciado una búsqueda, pero Goku había ocultado bien su Ki' que no era nada fácil detectarlo, aparte de este dominar el Ki' de los dioses nadie podía detectarlo a excepción de cierto príncipe saiyayin pero este se rehusaba a buscarlo pero en sus tiempos libres él tampoco lo podía localizar en ninguna parte del planeta. Todos se encontraban preocupados por el y con la duda si se encontraba bien ò ya había partido de este planeta.

—Uno de ustedes sabe ¿En donde se a metido Goku? —preguntó el mejor amigo de Son Goku.

—Mi papá no a regresado a casa desde que todos llegaron del futuro —esta vez dijo el pequeño Goten, preocupado por no saber nada de su padre.

—Si eso ya lo sabemos —agregó Bulma.

—Lo importante aquí es saber dónde a estado mi padre —dijo Gohan.

—Bueno yo creo tener una idea en donde está —dijo la científica, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿¡Qué!? Y porque no nos has dicho nada Bulma —gritó Milk con enfadó.

—Oye, ese no era mi deber además es tu esposo no el mío .—se detuvo por unos breves momentos para tomar aire tratando de evitar de hacer más grande el problema. —Yo creo saber dónde está, Yo...Yo lo conozco más que todos ustedes y se cosas de tu marido más que tú.

Las palabras de la científica alarmaron a todos, que dirigieron su mirada hacia Bulma. El silencio reinaba en la corporación cápsula, nadie se atrevía a decir algo todos podía sentir el ambiente muy tenso.

—¿¡Qué Dijiste!? —le dijo Milk con enfadó.

—Bulma, aclarame esto ahora —le preguntaba su esposo con enfadó, aunque en el fondo estaba más que celoso, al saber que su esposa sabe muchas cosas de su rival que ni siquiera su esposa del saiyayin sabe.

—Calmate, las cosas no son como piensas —contestó la peli Azul, Tranquilizando todo el ambiente.

—¿Entonces como son?.

—Yo lo conozco más que todos ustedes, porque yo lo conocí desde que él era un niño —dijo Bulma tranquilizando el ambiente que ahora se podía respirar la calma en la corporación cápsula.

—¿No es haci, Krilin? —le preguntó la científica.

—Claro, si alguien conoce bien a Goku somos sus primeros amigos que estuvieron con él desde que era un niño.

Así gracias al comentario de Krilin, se pudo respirar un ambiente más tranquilo, por otra parte el príncipe saiyayin decidió retirarse del lugar con algo de enfadó.

—Entonces qué es lo que vamos a hacer —preguntó Gohan.

—Bueno podemos buscar las esferas del dragón y pedir la ubicación de Goku -sugirió Krilin.

—No te parece que eso es demasiado —le dijo Gohan.

—Porque no van con Kami-Sama, él puede buscar a cualquier persona que esté en la tierra —dijo Picoro, que durante toda la discusión se había mantenido en absoluto silencio.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Tú qué dices Bulma? —le preguntó Krilin. Pero al no notar la presencia de la científica se alarmó.

—¿Mamá? —esta vez preguntó el joven saiyayin.

La androide 18 al notar la presencia de la peli Azul dio una gran sonrisa y sabía en qué lugar debía de estar.

—Por cierto Trunks, tengo entendido de que tenías pensado regresar a tu tiempo —le preguntó Gohan.

—Bueno algo así, lo que pasa es que mi mundo fue destruido y lo que mi mamá me sugirió fue de que solamente podía regresar a mi mundo antes de todo lo que pasó con Majin Buu —dijo el peli Azul sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pero eso quiere decir que va a ver dos Trunks y dos mai ¿Verdad? —le preguntó Krilin.

-Así es, fue el único modo de regresar todo a su tiempo.

—Ya veo, y porque aún no has regresado —le volvío a preguntar Gohan.

El peli Azul iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido por el Namekiano.

—Primero pretendes arreglar todo lo de Goku ¿Verdad?.

—Así es, en verdad lo siento si no fuera por mí el señor Goku no le hubiera pasado nada, de lo que está pasando en estos momentos —dijo Trunks, con frustración apretando fuertemente sus puños.

—Trunks no fue tu culpa, tengo entendido mi padre no tuvo de otra que fusionarse, aunque ya no se parece nada a mi padre él aún se encuentra hay y ten por seguro que él estaría dispuesto a fusionarse con ese monstruo con tal de salvar tu mundo —le dijo Gohan, poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

—Gohan —fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven saiyayin, que de a poco sus ojos azules empezaban a cristalizarse, para después pasarse su mano por sus ojos para limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas.

 **Montañas Paoz.**

El saiyayin que se encontraba meditando cerca de un pequeño lago, pero se detuvo en seco, ya que pudo notar la presencia de la peli Azul que de a poco se acercaba a su ubicación.

—Debe ser una maldita Broma —dijo con enfadó el saiyayin. Viendo como poco a poco la nave en donde iba a bordo la científica, iba descendiendo al suelo.

Al salir la peli Azul de la nave le dedicó una sonrisa al saiyayin que estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Bulma? —le preguntó cruzado de brazos el semidiós.

— Como que hago aquí, vine a ver porque demonios te has alejado de todos nosotros —le gritó Bulma. Ya que era la única forma en la cual podían hacer entrar en razón a un saiyayin.

—Yo no pertenezco a ese grupo —dijo el saiyayin con una voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno, que no dejaba de verla con indiferencia.

Bulma al ver detalladamente a su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal de la manera en la que se encontraba. Pudo notar la falta de brillo en sus ojos que tanto caracterizaban al saiyayin, como también su mirada fría y penetrante pero ella sabía que esa mirada era falsa, era solo una máscara de ocultar su tristeza y su depresión que trataba de ocultar el saiyayin.

—Estas mintiendo —le dijo sin vacilar.

—¿Qué? Por quién demonios me tomas. —se detuvo para clavar sus ojos en aquellos ojos azules que lo veían como si supiera todo de él. — ¡Soy un dios! —esto último lo dijo con orgullo.

—Dirás un SemiDiós —corrigió al saiyayin que puso una cara de molestia.

—Cómo sea —dijo rodando sus ojos de la frustración. —Deja de decir tonterías y di a qué demonios has venido.

—Primero cálmate, y en segunda tú no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera —le gritó la peli Azul acercándose al saiyayin, quien esté al recordar su carácter no pudo evitar dar medio paso hacia atrás inconscientemente.

—Entonces qué diablos haces aquí —dijo Goku cruzado de brazos.

—Si yo vine hasta aquí personalmente, fue por la razón de que nos haces mucha falta. —respiró Hondo para clavar sus ojos azules en la mirada del saiyayin —. Les haces mucha falta a nosotros...a tu familia.

El saiyayin al escuchar las palabras de la peli Azul, no pudo sentirse mal y recordar la mirada de cada uno y como lo veían como un monstruo. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba el.

—Yo...yo soy parte de ellos, el Goku que ustedes buscan ya no está el dejo de existir, ahora este es el nuevo Goku que existe —dijo el saiyayin con una voz muy débil.

Bulma a escuchar el tono con el cual se dirija el saiyayin, pudo notar la presencia de su mejor amigo en esos momentos. Ya que ella misma sabía que esa el tono del saiyayin cuando se sentía culpable.

—Claro que no, él aún sigue aquí con nosotros solo que solamente el tubo con cambios radical de personalidad y un cambio en su aspecto —le dijo con toda sinceridad Bulma.

—No lo entiendes yo soy un... —se detuvo tratando de tomar aire para proseguir—. Soy un monstruo una parte de mi mató a millones de personas sin compasión alguna, es mejor que esté alejado de todos —dijo con una voz de culpabilidad y se podía notar que el brillo en sus ojos le hacía falta, era como si hubiera decolorado dando un tono grisáceo.

—Goku... tú no eres ningún monstruo, acaso has olvidado a tu otra parte tienes a un Salvador un verdadero guerrero, que nos has salvado la vida en considerables ocasiones. —le dijo la científica sin despegar sus ojos azules de los saiyayin—. Eso te hace único, y creo que debes estar agradecido de que yo diga estas palabras.

El saiyayin al escuchar las palabras de la científica no pudo poner una media sonrisa. Para después verla de reojo.

—Creo que me escuche un poco como Vegeta ¿Verdad?.

—Tu que crees —le dijo el saiyayin rodando sus ojos, para soltar una pequeña risa que fue música para sus oídos de la científica.

—Ya ves que eres sigues siendo tú —le dijo Bulma, para acercarse al saiyayin estando a escasos centímetros de él—. Y quieres que te demuestre que si eres tú.

—Y cómo lo harás — preguntó poniendo atención a cada acción que iba a ser la peli Azul.

—Así —fue todo lo que dijo, para empezar a coquetear y tocando el abdomen de el semidiós quien esté abrió grandes sus ojos de la impresión.

—¿Qué demonios haces Bulma? —le preguntó alejándose de la científica quién está reía a más no poder, recordando a Son Goku y su inocencia pero se dio cuenta que está ya no estaba tan presente como antes pero aún así su inocencia estaba plantada en el saiyayin.

—Ya ves que sigues siendo tú —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, y dándole un leve golpe en el pecho del SemiDiós.

—Como te detesto —gruño Goku cruzándose de brazos.

Bulma al ver cómo el saiyayin se puso no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

—Yo no le veo nada de gracioso —Bufó con enfadó el saiyayin.

—Mejor olvidemos esto —dijo la peli azul, cambiando de tema—. Entonces qué has decidido.

—Necesito un tiempo para pensarlo —contestó con una voz fría.

La científica al notar su mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno, rodó sus ojos al darse cuenta de que ahora se hizo presente el dios genocida, más conocido como Black Goku.

—Enserio, nose como puedes lidiar siendo tú mismo —le dijo cruzada de brazos mostrando fastidio.

El SemiDiós al ya saber de qué estaba hablando, le dio una gran sonrisa arrogante.

—Te molesta acaso —le dijo dándole una media sonrisa.

—Tú y tú Bipolaridad.

—Di lo que quieras me da igual —le dijo Goku mientras le daba la espalda.

Después de varios minutos de conversación entre la peli Azul y el semidiós, en donde el saiyayin mostraba en ocasiones indiferencia con la humana, pero le daba una medio sonrisa al estilo Son Goku.

—No olvides lo que te dije, Eh —señaló la peli azul con su dedo al saiyayin, mientras se subía a su nave.

—Ya lo sé —le dijo rodando sus ojos de la frustración. Para después ver cómo su amiga desaparecía de su visita en su nave.

A lo que finalmente se pudo relajarse cómodamente, una parte de él adoraba la soledad pensaba que era el mejor regalo que los dioses le pudieron regalar y sabía que la única forma de lograrlo era exterminado a toda forma de vida en el universo. Pero su contraparte no era lo que pensaba, él pensaba que todo ser viviente tiene el derecho la vida y nadie tenía el privilegio de quitarle su derecho era uno de sus lemas del saiyayin Son Goku.

El se encontraba entre la espalda y la pared, podía escuchar leves susurro en su cabeza que debía asesinar a todo mortal que se cruzará en su camino y limpiar de impurezas todo el universo incluso si eso incluye a los mismos dioses. Pero siempre era detenido por otra voz que le decía que era lo incorrecto asesinar a gente no estaba bien, pensaba que hasta los mismos villanos que amenazan el universo debían ser perdonados, toda la gente merecía vivir en paz.

Esto era lo que se debatía el saiyayin dios dentro de su pensamientos, era como si un ángel y un demonio le aconsejarán que era lo mejor para el.

 **Corporación Cápsula.**

Bulma al llegar a su casa, pudo notar que todos aún se encontraba descubriendo sobre lo del saiyayin, esto lo sorprendió de gran manera no se esperaba que aún siguieran en su casa.

Al entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraban todos, fue el centro de atención de todos.

—Bulma en donde te habías metido —le preguntó Krilin, pero pudo notar una leve sonrisa en la científica.

—Estaba en el laboratorio —dijo sin titubear dando una sonrisa.

—Todo bien mamá —le preguntó el joven Trunks.

—Sí hijo no te preocupes.

La androide 18 al verla detalladamente se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa era más falsa que nada. Así que decidió acercarse a ella y preguntarle discretamente el motivo de esa sonrisa.

—Todo bien —le preguntó en susurro la androide.

—Si todo salió como lo planeamos ya está todo hecho, solo faltas tú nada más es cosa de un leve empujón —le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estás segura de esto —le preguntó la rubia no muy convencida.

—Si claro porque lo dudas.

—Pues José porque yo y no su esposa -le preguntó viéndola directamente a sus ojos azules.

—Tú eres la mejor opción, además si le decía a Milk toda iba a salir mal ya sabes como se pone —le dijo la peli azul recordando el carácter que tiene el esposa de Son Goku.

—Si creo que tiene razón —dijo viendo cómo su esposo las veía directamente.

—¿De que tanto hablan? —les preguntó Krilin con duda.

—Cosas de mujeres, que no te importan —le gritó la científica, haciendo que el mejor amigo de Son Goku se espante de la manera en la que le hablo.

—Que carácter —dijo alejándose de ella, a lo que ella se vieron directamente a los ojos para sonreír alegremente.

Ya había pasado cuatro días desde aquella conversación entre la científica y el saiyayin en donde aún no había noticias del saiyayin dios.

Bulma a darse cuenta que el saiyayin no volverá a menos que lo hagan volver

A lo que decide llamar a cierta rubia que hará volver al saiyayin.

—Eh, Hola hablo con 18.

—Si, soy yo...que pasa.

—Creo que ya llegó el momento...la última parte del plan —le dijo la peli azul por el teléfono, que se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien. — soltó un suspiro —. Estaré en un momento ahí —fue todo lo que dijo para después cortar la llamada.

Minutos después la peli azul la esperaba pacientemente y después de dirigir sus mirada hacia aquel cielo en donde se observaba la androide acompañada de pequeña hijo en brazos.

—Qué bueno que llegaste —le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

—Viene lo más rápido que pude.

—Y dime Krilin, se dio cuenta —le preguntó con duda.

—No, Claro que no —le dijo mientras dirija su mirada hacia su hija Maron.

—Que bien —dijo dándole un sonrisa.

—Estás segura de ésto —le volvió a preguntar con duda.

—Claro que sí, tú confía en mí y todo saldrá bien —le dijo mientras hacía un sello de aprobación.

—Entonces en marcha —dijo la androide, para darle un beso en la frente de su hija.

—Quiero que te quedes con Bulma con unos momentos, yo vendré lo más rápido posible —le dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de su hija.

—Sí mami —dijo Maron con una sonrisa. La androide al ver darle una sonrisa amorosa a su hija, a lo que sin decir nada desaparecer del lugar volando en dirección en donde se ubica el saiyayin.

 **Montañas Paoz.**

El saiyayin que caminaba en absoluto silencio por el gran bosque en donde solo se podía escuchar el bello canto de los pájaros y otros animales. Pudo sentir una calma absoluta era uno de los mejores regalos que los dioses les pudieron regalar a los morrales ò al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—Demonios no puedo creer que un dios como yo, tenga que hacer esto —se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos.

Para después empezar a quitarse sus botas al igual que demás accesorio como su Gi de combate. Para después meterse a la gran cascada en donde el agua salía muy clara en donde se podía reflejar su rostro, así metiéndose a la gran cascada, para darse una baño que se encontraba en las montañas alejados de toda civilización y era la única forma de bañarse.

El saiyayin que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta la rubia que se acercaba a su ubicación.

—Creo que por aquí es — se dijo la ojiazul, que se encontraba cerca de un gran río en donde el agua era cristalina, y al acercarse al río pudo notar su bello rostro que se reflejaba.

Al momento de descender más hacia abajo, en donde se podía notar la bella vista que hacía la cascada junto con una gran fauna, que hacía juego con el bello río.

Al momento de clavar sus ojos, a la gran cascada pudo notar una pequeña sombra que a duras penas se podía observar, pensó que su vista le engañaba a lo que decidió acercarse para ver de quién se tratara esa figura que era cubierta por la gran cascada.

—Quién demonios está allá afuera —se dijo el saiyayin, pudo sentir como alguien lo observaba de hace unos instantes.

A lo que decide salir de la cascada, para ver de quién se trataba, al ver de quién era no lo podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pudo notar como la rubia se quedó estática y con un rubor en sus mejillas, al verlo completamente desnudo.

—Que, Qué estás haciendo así de esta manera vístete imbécil —le gritó la androide en tartamudeos, y dándole la espalda al saiyayin.

Este al verla de frente suyo, quedó inmóvil por unos milisegundos, para después meterse a la cascada de vuelta.

—Qué demonios haces aquí —le preguntó el saiyayin con enfadó, sacando solamente su cabeza por la cascada.

—E, Eso mismo te pregunto yo —le dijo la rubia que aún se encontraba de espaldas. —Que no oíste cambiate estúpido.

—Tu no me das órdenes niña —le contestó con enfadó.

A lo que la androide al escuchar como la retó, sin importarle que estuviera desnudo, clavó sus ojos azules cargados de furia. A lo que el saiyayin sin decir nada decidió meterse a ponerse su actuando de nuevo, no sin antes verla con la mirada fría a la androide que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada penetrante del saiyayin.

—Ahora si me vas a decir, qué diablos haces aquí —le dijo cruzándose de brazos, al estilo que solía ponerse serio Black Goku.

—Po, Porque te fuiste —le preguntó aún nerviosa y que aún se encontraba muy roja.

El semidiós al escuchar eso, todo su ojos del fastidio y cansado de la misma situación.

—Otra vez con lo mismo.

—Si otra vez, y más te vale que me contestes, si no soy capaz de mandaré de una patada en tu trasero a otro universo —le dijo con enfado la rubia.

Goku al escuchar las palabras de la androide, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras la veía directamente.

—Que te causa risa idiota —le dijo la ojiAzul, sosteniéndolo de su Gi en forma de amenaza.

—Suena divertido — respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo que antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo, quién la rubia lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa que estaba encima del semidiós.

Esto lo sorprendió, en que momento bajó la guardia él era desconfiado de todos y era alguien que no bajaba su guardia ni por un momento. Al momento de analizar cómo pasó todo se dio cuenta de quién fue el culpable, y no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo, aunque realmente maldecía a Son Goku.

— Pruebame otra vez, y esta vez no caerás al suelo, sino será hasta el centro de la tierra —le dijo con una sonrisa, que aún se encontraba encima del SemiDiós.

—A sí —dijo el semidiós, dándole la vuelta a la rubia quien está se sorprendió que ahora era ella quién se encontraba abajo,y el saiyayin que lo veía con una sonrisa sonrisa de triunfo.

No se dio en qué momento bajó la guardia, que ni siquiera había parpadeo y ya estaba en el suelo. Y no puedo evitar clavar sus bellos ojos azules que miraban fijamente al saiyayin que se encontraba encima de ella.

—Que demonios haces —le preguntó aún sorprendida.

—Eso quisiera saber yo, tú empezaste está tontería niña.

—Suéltame —le dijo la androide, con una voz muy débil como si se tratase de una niña indefensa.

Esto sorprendió al semidiós, escucharla con esa voz lo sorprendió ya que nunca la había escuchado de esa forma hablar. Era una voz tan débil y indefensa que por unos momentos pensó que era así, pero estaba en un grave error, era nada menos que la androide 18, la misma que causó muchos problemas en el pasado y en la futuro de donde él también causó la destrucción de todo el universo.

—Que no oíste —esta vez le dijo con una mirada cargada de furia.

A lo que el saiyayin sin rechistar hace caso a sus palabras, esto lo desconcertó por unos momentos.

No pudo evitar a volver maldecirse a sí mismo, qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza, porque diablos a él le suelen suceder este tipo de situaciones, se sentía como un tonto del actuar así sus cambios de humor era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar día a día.

Primero en una situación no muy agradable con la mujer de su rival, y después con la mujer de su mejor amigo, Ahora que sigue las mismas diosas ò que, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

—Qué rayos les pasa a las mujeres, porque un dios como yo tiene que pasar por cosas tan vergonzosa —se repitió en su mente una y otra vez.

Para después, maldecir a Son Goku por meterlo en estos asuntos no muy agradables para su otra parte que detestaba todo lo que tenga que ver con los Morrales, era algo que detestaba una parte de sí mismo, y su otra parte era algo nuevo por lo que pasaba, era algo que nunca había experimentado hasta llegaba al punto de no entender la situación.

Por una parte tenía a Black, que no dejaba que nadie se burlara de él, era un dios sumamente orgulloso de sí mismo y sus principios, y por otra parte tenía a Son Goku, un ser de buen corazón y Muy amoroso con sus seres queridos, y incapaz de matar a alguien a menos que sea necesario.

Todo era un caos dentro de su mente, cada que pensaba en cada personalidad que tenía cada uno, eran tan diferente que simplemente era polos opuestos. Sus pensamientos iban a ser interrumpidos por cierta rubia que no dejaba de verlo.

—No se te ocurra decir nada de esto, si yo mismo haré que te arrepientas — amenazó 18, al semidiós quien esté no le tomó importancia a sus palabras.

—Creeme que ni ganas me dan de hablar de esto —Bufó cruzado de brazos.

Esto de alguna manera alteró más a la rubia, de la manera tan terca que le respondía nunca había conocido a alguien como él. Incluso el mismo príncipe saiyayin se mantendría de abstenerse callado, de cierta manera la sorprendió por el hecho de que un hombre por primera vez no se inmutaba a su miradas penetrantes que podía congelar al mismo Bills el destructor.

Era el primer hombre que la ponía en su lugar, sin importarle quien fuera ella y él mismo sabe de qué es capaz cuando se enfada.

—Bueno volviendo a lo que vine, ¿porque te fuiste? —le preguntó, soltando un suspiro para olvidar el asunto de hace unos momentos con el saiyayin.

El saiyayin rodó sus ojos del cansancio de hablarle de lo mismo que le hablo, la científica cuando vino a visitarlo.

—No me sentía a gusto con ellos —contestó con una voz seca.

—¿Qué no te sentías a gusto? —le dijo la androide mientras se señala así misma y se tocaba sus pecho.

—Qué esperabas yo, ya no soy ese Goku que ustedes conocían soy otro. —se detuvo para suspirar —. Soy un Goku gracias al nacimiento de sus seres sumamente diferentes.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo 18 viéndolo directamente con sus ojos azules.

—Ellos nunca me van a aceptar, lo sé por qué lo vi en su rostro… ellos piensan que yo fui el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amigo, y no es haci —le respondió con una voz muy fría y con unos ojos que de a poco iban descolorandose a hasta dar un tono Grisáceo.

—Oye, deja que ellos se acostumbren a tí. —se detuvo para clavaba sus ojos azules en los ojos del saiyayin —. Yo intentaba busca a Son Goku, dentro de tí pero ya sé que no va a ser así, pero sé que él aún sigue vivo dentro de tí. Intenta pensar qué haría a Goku dentro de tí, y piensa que era el en tu lugar.

—Yo… —fue todo lo que pudo decir, mostrando tanto el rostro de arrepentimiento de Son Goku, como su voz se le escuchaba cada vez más débil.

Odiaba mostrar esa faceta de Son Goku, lo hacía ver muy débil, y pudo darse cuenta que esa faceta era la que mostraba Son Goku cada vez que se sentía culpable por algún error que cometía, pero entendía que en esos momentos debía hacer aparición Son Goku.

—Debes entender y recordar lo que se siente perder a un ser querido, Goku ellos necesitan tiempo para adaptarse a tu llegada.

El saiyayin solo soltó un bufido al saber que entendió lo que le dijo la androide.

—Si ya lo sé, no tiene por qué recordármelo —dijo aún cruzado de brazos.

—¿Entonces qué has decidido? —le preguntó.

—Está bien volveré, no se porque demonios te hago caso a tus palabras —le respondió no muy convencido, aunque sí sabía la razón por la cual iba volver el culpable de todo esto era Son Goku.

—Muy bien, recuerda que todos esperan tu regreso —le dijo 18, que permitió una sonrisa para después marcharse y llegar a la corporación cápsula, y notar que todos se encontraban reunidos.

—Dios mío, en donde te habías metido —le gritó su esposo preocupado.

La rubia se divertio con las intenciones de su marido, que le trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana cuando ella era más fuerte que el. Pero en eso recordó lo sucedido con el Semidiós y no pudo dar una sonrisa secretamente.

—Tengo buenas noticias, Goku regresar pronto —les dijo 18, a todos los presentes.

Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio, estos se alegraron por la gran noticia de la rubia.

Después de varios minutos en donde el Semidiós no hacía su aparición todos se estaban preocupando de nuevo.

Pero en ese momento el saiyayin, aparece enfrente de todos, quien mostró la misma sonrisa característica que solía poner Son Goku para alegrar el ambiente que pocos pudieron notar. Para después caminar hacia ellos lentamente con una cara de pocos amigos.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 _Espero que les allá gustado esta parte de esta nueva historia, solo quiero decir que trato de avanzar lo más que puedo para iniciar con el torneo Multiversal, en donde el Harem de Goku se hará cada vez más grande como trascurra la historia, si gustan pueden dejarme en los comentarios su lista personal del Harem de Goku, quien sí y quién No._

 _\- Sin Más Me Despido -_

 _\- Zomero -_


	4. 04: Problemas Matrimoniales

—¡Papá! ¿En dónde estabas?—le preguntó, el pequeño Goten con la sonrisa característica de la familia Son.

—Por ahí —le contestó muy secamente.

—¡Goku! —gritaron a al unísono sus amigos de verlo nuevamente.

—No tienes nada que decir, Goku —le preguntó la peli Azul.

Este solo soltó un gruñido de fastidio, viéndolos a todos con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Sí, como sea, he decidido volver —dijo apretando fuertemente sus dientes, expresar sus sentimientos ya no era su mayor fuerte.

—Creo que todos nosotros, te pedimos una disculpa de la forma en la que te tratamos —se disculpó la científica, para dirigir sus mirada hacia los demás quienes estos asienten.

El SemiDiós al ver eso, pudo sentir una calma en el, pero porque calma, probablemente esta sensación le pertenecía a Son Goku.

—Creo que hemos actuado muy mal, Goku —esta vez se disculpó su mejor amigo Krilin.

Goku solo dio una mirada comprensiva de que entendió, es mirada fría pero a la vez comprensiva era tan similar la que solía poner el príncipe saiyayin.

—Creo que después de todo, Goku y Vegeta ya no son tan diferentes —dijo Krilin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ese momento ambos saiyayines dirigieron sus miradas sin expresión alguna hacia Krilin, que este se limitó a decir algo y quedar en silencio. Sin más todos se soltaron a reír por tal escena que presenciaron, mientras un Krilin que aún se encontraba cabizbajo.

—Cómo sea...nos vemos —se despidió el Semidiós. En el momento que estaba por partir vuelo, fue detenido por una pequeña voz chillona.

—Abuelito —Balbuceo la pequeña pan, para escaparse de los brazos de su madre y ir con su abuelo Goku.

El saiyayin al darse cuenta quien en sus espaldas, soltó un bufido para voltearse lentamente.

—Qué rayos quieres enana —le preguntó con una cara de pocos amigos.

Esta solo río divertidamente por la actitud de su abuelo, para después empezar a levitar por los alrededores en donde se encontraba su abuelo.

—Qué no tienes un botón de apagado —le reclamó viendo como la niña no dejaba de volar por sus alrededores.

—¡Pan! Tú abuelo no se encuentra muy bien —le reclamó su madre.

Esta solo soltó una sonrisa para después caer en los brazos de su abuelo, y cayendo en los sueños de Morfeo.

—No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere, Suegro—le preguntó Videl.

Este solo soltó un gruñido, sin dejar de ver a su pequeña nieta.

—Después de todo, esta chiquilla tiene sangre guerrera, no pienso que la desperdicie —dijo con orgullo.

Algunos quedaron sin palabras por lo que acaban de escuchar, Goku preocupándose por la sangre saiyayin, eso sería más creíble y solo dijera el príncipe saiyayin. En ese momento todos soltaron una sonrisa, al ver a la pequeña pan dormida en los brazos de su abuelo, en estos momentos ya no era el egocéntrico dios genocida ahora era Son Goku.

—Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña fiesta, de bienvenida para Goku —dijo el ojiazul con entusiasmo.

El saiyayin dios al escuchar no pudo evitar mirarlos con desagrado, para al ver a su pequeña nieta decidió relajarse y seguirlos en silencio.

—Ven unete Gokú —lo invitó su amiga de toda la vida. Ya que era el único que se encontraba apartado de todos en la gran sombra de un gran árbol.

—TCH — resopló con disgusto.

—Como sea —le contestó caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraban todos.

Para algunos era difícil creer que el mejor guerrero, ahora se había convertido en alguien frío y alguien que adoraba la soledad, eso ya no encajaba con su estatus de guerrero el solía ser amoroso en todo momento y alguien que no le importaba demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

—Qué te pasa, porque no comes —le preguntó su esposa.

—No tengo hambre —le contestó muy secamente.

—¿Qué? —gritaron todo al unísono, sin poder creer las palabras del dios.

El guerrero Goku, rechazando una comida eso era que no se veía todos los días.

—Solo deseó un poco de té —le dijo a Milk.

Esta quedó en silencio por unos momentos aún sin poder creerlo, su esposo en toda su vida como casado nunca le pido Té incluso no le agradaba, pero decidió hacer lo que le pido y sin perder tiempo fue directo hacia la cocina y le preparo un Té de hierbas.

Todo quedaron atónitos de ver cómo lo único que tenía en la mesa del saiyayin era eso eso, una taza de Té. Mientras tanto en la mesa del príncipe era rodeada por varios platos de comida que poco a poco iba llenando.

El sabor del Té era espeso y dulce a la vez, sus papilas gustativas de deleitaba por tal sabor y olor que producía el Té. Ese olor le recordaba en sus años de aprendiz como Kaio-Shin en el universo 10, y el sabor le traía muchos recuerdos junto a su contraparte de otro tiempo, cuando extinguió casi a toda la raza humana.

Este al darse cuenta como era el centro de atención de todos, soltó un gruñido de fastidio y rodar sus ojos para después ignorarlos y seguir bebiendo su Té como si no existiera nadie en ese lugar.

Después de largas hora de diversión en donde todos se divertían alegremente, a excepción de dos personas ciertos saiyayines de raza pura se encontraban en diferentes direcciones cruzado de brazos.

—Me largo de este maldito lugar, Nos vemos —dijo el saiyayin en tono de fastidio, caminando hacia las afueras de la corporación cápsula.

—Espera Goku —lo intentó detener su esposa pero antes de que ella hubiera parpadeando el saiyayin dios había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

Después de la gran fiesta que organizó bulma, la esposa de saiyayin dios llegó junto a su pequeño hijo Goten. Notaron como Goku se encontraba en absoluta meditación a las afueras de su hogar.

—¿Papá? —le preguntó su hijo menor.

Este solo veía de reojo abriendo un solo ojo, para después seguir con los suyo.

—Como te atreves a irte sin nosotros —le reclamó su esposa cruzada de brazos.

Este solo soltó un bufido de desprecio.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones mujer —le respondió aún en absoluta meditación.

—¡Qué! Cómo que no...y mi nombre es Milk —le reclamó.

Este solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos de fastidio y soltar un suspiro.

—Como sea... —le dijo para entrar a su hogar seguida por una furiosa Milk.

Después de una larga discusión entre ambos padres del pequeño Goten. Decidieron olvidarlo por sus hijo que se encontraba en su hogar.

—Goten, tienes que hacer tu tarea —le ordenó su madre.

—¡Qué!... Pero mamá.

—Nada de peros jovencito, dejar de perder el tiempo y ponte hacerla.

El saiyayin que se encontraba en una columna de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y con una cara de desagrado por estar encerrado ahí dentro, soltó un gruñido de molestia.

Al abrir sus ojos negros lentamente, y al verlos quedó sin palabras al recordar su muerte de ellos, y como los asesinó.

—Milk, Goten... —Susurró sin dejar de verlos.

 **Flash Back.**

 _Les dirijo su mirada siniestra, aún con su espalda de Ki' en su mano._

 _—Corre Goten —le gritó saliendo corriendo por sus vidas junto a sus pequeños hijo._

 _—Cállate._

 _La silencio decapitado a la esposa de Son Goku, frente a los ojos del hijo menor de la familia Son._

 _—Ma-Mamá —Balbuceó en tartamudeos con terror en su voz._

 _Pero éste también fue silencio clavando la espada de Ki' en el corazón del pequeño Goten, dejándolo sin vida._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

Este decidió retirarse del lugar antes de que cometa una estupidez, saliendo con una cara de fastidio. Pero esto era nada más que un show, porque en realidad se encontraba culpable por su muerte, pero una parte de él disfrutó cada segundo de dolor de esos sucios morales y ver su sangre derramada por todo el lugar.

No eran más que unos pescadores, que ensuciaban el bello mundo con sus estúpidas vidas. Pero su contraparte no pensaba eso, se sentía culpable aunque él no allá sido el culpable, quería desaparecer completamente de sus vidas no era más que un monstruo.

De nuevo se encontraba contra la espalda y la pared, sus demonios internos lo volvía a atacar a diestra y siniestramente.

La noche había llegado, el cielo estaba estrellado como muy pocas veces se lograba ver, desde la cama era una visita fantástica.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, no sabía si podría vivir con todo esto. Ya no era ni Son Goku ni tampoco Zamas, era una fusión entre ambos fue una creación por error o tal vez por ambición.

Dirijo sus mirada hacia su esposa que se encontraba a su lado dándole la espalda quien dormía plácidamente. Al verla en ese estado lo relajo de tal manera, podía encontrar la calma en él, pero también le producía cierto asco el un dios durmiendo con una simple humana, que tan bajo a caído como dios.

Decidió olvidar todo sus problemas internos, quedando profundamente dormido, con la cabeza negra llena de profundos pensamientos una vez más y por fin cayendo en sus sueños de Morfeo.

 **•Corporación Cápsula•**

Al día siguiente...

Todos se encontraban reunidos, para despedir a Trunks y a Mai que estaban a punto de regresar a su tiempo.

—Ah, pero ya te vas —le preguntó Goten.

—Sí, cuídate —le respondió el joven Trunks con una sonrisa.

—Escuchar Trunks, te has vuelto muy fuerte de lo que tú crees, no importa qué tipo de enemigo aparezca sé que acabarás con él —le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, por todo Gohan —le respondió dándole un abrazo, que hizo recordar a su fallecido maestro.

—Toma son para tí —le dijo su madre, dándole una caja completa de cápsulas Hoi Poi.

—De verdad, Gracias —le contestó recibiendo la caja.

—Espero que seas muy feliz —le dijo —. Estoy seguro que mi yo del futuro tendrá nietos más pronto de lo esperado.

Esto sorprendió a ambos joven, que se les pudo observar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Mamá!.

—Y saludenme a mi yo del futuro —le dijo la científica con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

En eso ambos jovenes, dirigen su mirada hacia el Semidiós que se encontraba de brazos cruzados debajo de una sombra de un árbol, y sin perder tiempo van con el saiyayin.

—Señor Goku —le dijo el peli Azul.

—Uumm —Soltó un leve Bufido, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

—Quiero pedirle una disculpa por todo lo que le sucedió —le dijo Cabizbajo.

—No, soy yo el que debe pedirte una disculpa... Sí no fue por mi estaría viniendo sin problemas en tu mundo —le contestó dándole una mirada típica de Son Goku.

Estos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del Semidiós.

—Lo siento —Susurró muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchará, a excepción de los jóvenes.

Estos solo asienten con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa, mientras lo veían salir de las sombras del árbol. Después de una larga despedida en donde la máquina empezaba a levantarse.

—Adiós, yo del futuro prometo volverme fuerte que tú.

Estos solo les dedican una sonrisa mientras poco a poco empezaban a elevarse.

En eso el joven Trunks dirige su mirada hacia el semidiós que lo observaba con la misma mirada penetrante de Black, para luego cambiar a la misma sonrisa de Son Goku. Después ve fijamente por última vez a Gohan le mostraba la misma sonrisa que su padre, Son Goku.

Sus ojos azules empezaban a cristalizarse lentamente.

—Maestro Gohan...Señor Goku, yo no podía proteger el mundo —dijo apretando fuertemente sus dientes, intentando suprimir su llanto.

—Oye Trunks, cuídate mucho —le dijo el hijo mayor de la familia Son.

Al ver esa sonrisa en el, juró ver a su maestro de artes marciales fallecido. Después dirige su mirada por última vez hacia Goku.

Verlo nuevamente con esa sonrisa, volvió a ver a Son Goku aquel que siempre se encontraba contentó en todo momento.

—Si.

—Ahora de volver al futuro —le Susurró Mai.

—Amigos volveremos a vernos —se dijo así mismo el ojiazúl.

Segundos después desaparecen definitivamente de la vista de todos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Trunks junto con Mai habían regresado a su tiempo habitual. Cada uno volvió a sus rutinas de todos los días, Pero por otro lado el Semidiós hacía lo suyo por otra parte en donde en ocasiones no regresaba a dormir.

—Papa.

—Que quieres ahora —le contestó secamente viendo a su hijo menor.

—Mi madre te andaba buscando, hace días —le dijo Goten sin dejar de ver a su padre.

—Rayos —Soltó en forma de fastidio —. Olvida eso, que te parece si tenemos un combate.

—Pero papá, si antes no podía ganarte mucho menos ahora que has vuelto muy fuerte —le dijo Goten con asombro.

—No usare todo mi poder, solo una pequeña parte.

—Pero —le respondió no muy convencido.

—Qué te parece si hacemos un trato, si me logras dar un golpe le diré al señor Whiss que te entrene ¿Que dices? —le preguntó su padre dándole una medio sonrisa.

—¡Lo dices enserio!... espero que sea una broma porque iré con todo —le respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y ven —le dijo mientras con su dedo lo retaba.

—Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Goku y trató de un gancho de derecha en la dirección a la cara que fue inmediatamente parado. Una larga serie de Goten fue detenido como si nada. Entonces intentó patadas, que también fueron detenidas.

— ¡Eres demasiado predecible! Te digo que si me tocas en la cara tendrás algo, y entonces sólo tratas de tocarme la cara. ¡Las otras partes también cuentan, y además, si me desconcentras, te será más fácil dar en el blanco! —le dijo el Semidiós.

Goku le pegó a Goten un puñetazo en el estómago. Este último se contrajo, y se agarró el estómago doblándose por la mitad. Goku luego le dio un golpe directo en la nariz, que envió a su hijo a ir a parar más lejos.

Al ponerse de pie se encontraba al punto de que sus ojos Ónix se empezaban a cristalizarse.

—Eso... No fue justo —dijo en sollozos.

—Deja de quedarte, de todas formas le diré que te entrene —le dijo viéndolo de cabeza a pies.

—Ven, vámonos —le dijo su padre para volver a su casa con su hijo.

Este solo asiente contento al saber de qué pronto será entrenado por un ángel.

Los meses había pasado, en donde el saiyayin cada vez que se encontraba solo con ella, era otro ya no era aquel saiyayin frío y que amaba la Soledad. Era atento con su esposa, la escuchaba cuando podía y le demostraba mucho afecto.

Ese era nada más que Son Goku, gracias al dios genocida pudo demostrarle a su esposa cuanto la quería y cuánto la amaba a cada segundo, y se prometió algo y eso era enamorarla cada vez más por cada día que pasaba.

Pero como no todo era de color de rosa, también surgían discusiones con la humana cada vez aumentaban cada vez más y se hacía más fuerte al punto de llegar a los golpes, claro por parte de la humana. El saiyayin siempre que ella recurre a los golpes, se limitaba a verla una mirada fría y penetrante o en ocasiones la dejaba hablando sola, y se desaparecía por días o en ocasiones por semanas.

—Donde rayos estabas —le preguntó una Milk que no estaba para nada contenta

Este solo soltó un leve gruñido ya cansado de la situación.

—Por ahí —le contestó sin darle importancia.

—Ya me cansé, de tí y tus cambios de humor, y tus salidas sin permiso —le gritó con enfado.

—Tu no eres mi madre para que te esté diciendo ando demonios voy a salir —le respondió con fastidio en su Voz.

Esta solo soltó un gruñido, mientras respiraba ando.

—Estoy harta de tí, no haces nada y no siquiera te pones a trabajar, gracias a tí Goten no ha estudiado nada.

—No soy tu esclavo para ser lo que me pidas, soy un dios.

—Ggrr, ya me cansé no quiero saber nada más de ti —Soltó sin pensarlo.

—¿Que? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Supo en ese momento lo que le quiso decir, una tristeza embargó su corazón sin previo aviso desde su nacimiento nunca sentido tal dolor como el que sentía en esos momentos. Una irá se apoderaba de el cada segundo, era tanta su frustración que no sabía si esta vez podía controlarse y sin podía perder la razón y arremeter contra la humana.

—Como quieras... —le dijo con una voz muy fría y le dedicó una mirada tan penetrante que podía congelar al mismo infierno.

—Me largo de este maldito lugar —le volvió a decir con desagrado en su voz.

Milk al ver como desapareció en ese momento, sin antes poder explicarle lo que dijo se sintió como una tonta. Alejó por completo a su marido de su vida, y ahora cómo hará podrá que el vuelva a su vida.

Y sin más se echó a llorar sin saber que hacer para que vuelva a su vida.

Las semanas había pasado en donde nadie sabía en lugar en donde ahora se ubicaba el Semidiós, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Gohan que se enteró sobre la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres, y la repentina desaparición de su padre, lo dejó con un nudo en su garganta sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

 **•Templo Sagrado•**

—En cuánto tiempo cree que salga, Kami-Sama —le preguntó su ayudante.

—No lo sé... Lleva ahí encerrado dos días completos —le respondió el dios de la tierra.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación del tiempo que poco a poco se empezaba abrir. De ella emerge el Semidiós con sus vestimentas un poco destruidas.

Era lo único diferente en el, por qué en lo demás era igual seguía pareciendo un joven de 20 años.

—Señor Goku —le dijo el Namekiano.

—Se encuentra bien —Esta vez le preguntó Mr. Popo.

Este solo se limitó a contestar con un bufido.

En ese momento aparecen unas personas en el templo del dios de la tierra.

—Con que aquí estabas —dijo una voz muy conocida para el Semidiós.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 _Espero que allá sido de su agrado este cuarto capítulo de esta historia, solo quiero decir que en estos próximos capítulos iniciara la saga del torneo del poder en donde el Harem de Goku irá creciendo como valla trascurrido las historia. Y en donde su vida también correrá un grave peligro._


	5. 05: Los Preparativos Para El Torneo

—Con que aquí estabas —le dijo Beerus.

—Señor Bills, Señor Whiss —les dijo el saiyayin viéndolos fijamente.

—A qué debemos su vista, Señor Bills —Inquirió Dende.

—Al parecer, Zeno-Sama quiere verte en su palacio en estos momentos — Mencionó el Hakaishin, dirigiéndose al Semidiós.

—¿Qué? El rey del todo.

—Yo le sugeriría que se de prisa, usted sabe cómo puede llegar hacer si no cumplen sus órdenes —esta vez dijo Whiss.

—Sí tienes razón —dijo en un tono neutral.

—Espera antes de que te vallas, que no se te ocurra decir nada sobre la máquina del tiempo ò sobre qué eres un Semidiós —le recordó el dios Destructor.

—Sí, ya losé —le respondió con un tono frío.

—Bien Goku-San, es hora de irnos —le dijo amablemente el ángel.

—Nos vemos, y gracias por todo —se despido con una sonrisa.

Para después poner una mirada sería, para después llevase dos dedos hacia su frente y desaparecer junto a los dioses de su universo.

«Ubicación: Palacio De Los Reyes Del Todo.»

—Los estaba esperando —dijo el gran sacerdote.

Estos sin decir nada hacen una reverencia ante el padre de todos los ángeles. Lo que fue inesperado fue que el saiyayin hizo lo mismo, esto dejo realmente sorprendidos a sus dioses.

—¡Uff! Por los dioses gracias al cielo —Se dijo para si mismo el Hakaishin.

—Después de todo no salió nada mal que se allá fusionado con el —Dijo Whiss para si mismo, con una sonrisa notando que ahora su guerrero tiene modales.

Esto no paso desapercibido por el gran sacerdote, de pronto el saiyayin tiene modales algo que no tenía la primera vez que lo conoció. Sabía que algo pasaba aquí, y no tardaría en averiguarlo.

—Estoy muerto —Se dijo Beerus para si mismo, en ese preciso momento sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser.

—Síguame, los está esperando —les dijo gran sacerdote, entrando al palacio que era seguido por los demás.

Al pasar por los pasillos el saiyayin mostraba un mirada fría, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Seguía el paso de los dioses a paso lento.

Al llegar con los reyes del todo los de inclinaron ante los pequeños dioses, a excepción del Semidiós.

—¡¡Goku!! —Gritaron yendo a saludar a su amigo.

—¿¡Cómo están!? Zen-Chans.

El gran sacerdote al notar el repentino cambio del saiyayin, no paso desapercibido por el. Ahora mostraba una personalidad más carismática y amigable.

Beerus al notar como el padre de todos los ángeles no despegaba su vista del saiyayin supuso lo que pensaba.

—Este miserable me meterá en serios problemas —Se dijo sudando a mares del terror.

—Goku, en la otra ocasión estuve hablando con el, y me recordó sobre el torneo que íbamos a tener —le dijo el pequeño infante del presente.

—Ah sí, y como sucedió eso —Inquirió con duda.

—Pues...me estaba hablando de como eliminó todo el universo 7 y como lo trajiste hasta aquí.

—Ah...ya veo —esbozo una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces?, Si harán el torneo entre los universos —les preguntó aún conservando su sonrisa.

—¡Hagamos el torneo lo más pronto! —dijeron con entusiasmo ambos Reyes.

—¿¡Qué!? —Solto Beerus un leve gritó, sudando a mares del terror.

En ese momento Beerus sintió que se iba desmayar en ese momento, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

—Goku, eres un estúpido —le dijo entre dientes, viendo con enfadó al saiyayin.

—¿Qué opinas, gran sacerdote? —le preguntó el infante.

—Veamos, cada Universo necesita prepararse. Qué le parece 5 Taks apartir de este momento? —Le sugerio el gran sacerdote.

—Tan pronto...Dudo que 40 horas sea mucho tiempo —Se dijo para si mismo el saiyayin.

—Les sugeriría que se esperen, debo informarle a los demás dioses de la destrucción.

—Bueno pues —dijo el saiyayin no muy convencido.

—Claro, con gusto nos esperaremos —le dijo Beerus, tapándole la boca al saiyayin.

—A Todos los ángeles guardianes. Este es el gran sacerdote, ¿Me escuchan? —Hablaba por medio del centro de su báculo el gran sacerdote.

 **Universo 10 / Planeta Supremo.**

—¡¡Mis más sinceras disculpas...!!. ¡Señor Rumoosh! —Se disculpaba Gowas.

—¿Entonces, es cierto que es bastardo de Zamas fue el que hizo todo esto...? ¡¿Y lo dejaste que se quedarán en el universo 7, en vez de decirme para que mismo acabara con tu existencia?! —le dijo con enfado el Hakaishin.

—Bueno mi señor, ellos llegaron a fusionarse y Son Goku decidió quedarse así —Se defendió el Kaio-Shin.

Kus que observaba la discusión entre ambos dioses, no pudo evitar pensar en Zamas y que ahora se ha convertido en un Semidiós.

—Zamas —Susurro la pequeña Loli.

En ese momento su báculo se empezó a iluminar.

—Oh, cielos...¡Acabo de recibir una llamada del gran sacerdote! —dijo la pequeña ángel, revisando su báculo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!.

—Si me castigan por la situación de Zamasu...¡¡Te aplastaré hasta la muerte!! —Lo amenazó seriamente el elefante rosado.

• **Palacio De Los Reyes Del Todo•**

—¿Están escuchándome? Asumo que todos me están escuchando —les decia el gran sacerdote a través del centro de su báculo.

 ** _Unos minutos más tarde._**

—Ya es hora. ¿Están todos listos? —les preguntó.

—Sí.

—Estamos listos.

— Puede proceder.

Eran unas voces que se encontraban a través del báculo del gran sacerdote.

—Ahora, invocare a todos —dijo con una sonrisa, para extender sus brazos haciendo aparecer a los dioses de los 12 universo.

Qué estos iban apareciendo uno a lado del otro de rodillas con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

El Semidiós al verlos fijamente no pudo evitar recordar cómo acabó con la vida de todos ellos. Esto lo hacía mientras inconscientemente cerraba sus ojos.

 **Flash Back.**

 _—¿Tu quien eres? —le preguntó Kai, notando al hombre que se encontraba en su planta._

 _—Nadie importante, solo un justiciero —le respondió embozado con media sonrisa, para después crear una espada de Ki' así decapitado al Supremo Kaio-Shin._

 _—Uno menos faltan cinco._

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

—Maldición —Susurró desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor.

—Una llamada de emergencia...¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última llamada? — Murmuró Sidra.

—Un momento...¡¿hay dos reyes del todo?! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Heles.

—Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¡A mi también me alegra verlos a todos!.

En ese momento los 11 ángeles dirigen su mirada hacia el saiyayin que se limitaba a sonreír, su aparecía lo hacia completamente desconocido pero su presencia no.

—mmm... Aquí ha pasado algo, es rara ver al Goku-San de esa manera —Se preguntó Vados, sin dejar de ver al saiyayin.

—Ese Ki', lo he sentido en otra parte —Esta vez se preguntó Marcarita.

—Como es posible esto, qué un mortal pueda trasmitir diferentes energías —Se preguntó Korn.

—Zamas... —dijo la pequeña ángel, viendo fijamente al guerrero que se encontraba junto a los reyes del todo.

—Con que ahí está el miserable que me iba matar —Se dijo Rumoosh, viendo fijamente al Semidiós.

Goku al notar la miradas de todos los ángeles, decidió ignorarlos solamente su vista se fijó en cierta ángel que no deja de verlo.

—Señorita Kus...

—A este pasó, no tardarán en descubrir la verdad —Se dijo Whiss, notando como todos sus hermanos no despegaban sus ojos del saiyayin.

—Oh, señor Vermoud —Le preguntó el sumo sacerdote.

—Mi señor.

—¿Puedo preguntarle por el caballo detrás suyo?.

—Este hombre, mi señor es Toppo...Para serle franco estoy pensando en retirarme en cualquier momento. Estoy entrenandolo para que me reemplazce como el dios destructor, como ya se encontraba conmigo de casualidad, decidí traerlo conmigo para que participe en esta experiencia.

—Soy Toppo, a sus órdenes —dijo el nombrado haciendo una reverencia ante el padre de todos los ángeles.

—Comprendo. —Sonrió—. Por favor, trabaje duro para convertirse en un dios Destructor.

—L-Le agradezco sinceramente sus amables palabras —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Tanto su dios como el ángel sonrieron por la aceptación del sumó sacerdote. En eso ambos dirigen su mirada hacia el saiyayin que se encontraba viéndolos fijamente.

—Así que es cierto...esto será más divertido de lo que pensé —Se dijo, poniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

—Creo a ver sentido está presencia antes —Se dijo Vermoud, viendo fijamente al guerrero.

—No es un guerrero cualquiera...oculta más de lo que aparenta —esta vez se dijo Marcarita, sin despegar sus ojos violetas del saiyayin.

—Goku, ¡¡Maldito imbécil!! —dijo entre dientes Beerus.

—Todos está aquí. Muy bien entonces, el rey del todo tiene un anuncio —les anuncio el sumo sacerdote.

—Se que esto es muy repentino, pero cinco tiks, precisamente a las 157 de punto, del día 31,135,500,603 del calendario del rey... Hemos decidido organizar un Torneo Del Poder, en el cual participarán los guerreros elegidos de todo los universos que compitan —dijeron al unísono ambos Reyes.

Todos al escuchar las palabras de sus dioses quedaron sin palabras.

—¿Eh? ¿Un torneo de poder? —Preguntó Giin.

—Los Guerreros elegidos... ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunto Arak.

—Justo lo que suponía —dijo Champa.

En ese momento la mirada el Hakaishin se fijó en el saiyayin.

—¿Qué? Qué diablos le pasó...ese no es Son Goku, aunque trasmite su Ki'...hay algo familiar en el —Se dijo Champa, intentando averiguar lo que intentaba ocultar el saiyayin.

Los demás dioses se hacían la misma pregunta, todos intentaban averiguar lo que el guerrero Goku ocultaba.

—Creó que Goku-San, es ha metido en aprietos —Le Susurró Whiss a su dios.

—Maldito Goku, de esta no nos salvamos —Se dijo Beerus, sudando a mares.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? — Preguntó el sumo sacerdote.

—Dice que nunca ha visto un torneo —Le dijo el rey del todo del presente.

—Ya veo. Es cierto Zeno-Sama que viene del futuro nunca había visto un torneo antes —Le volvió a preguntar el padre de todos los ángeles.

—¡De acuerdo!. Entonces haremos una pelea de exhibición —Les sugerio.

—Oh.

—Oh.

—¡Valla no pensaba que ahora mismo! —Musitó el saiyayin con asombro.

—¡¡Permítame preparar la plataforma!! —dijo el sumo sacerdote, chasqueando sus dedos haciendo aparecer un pequeño ring de combate.

—E-Esto es...

—¡Una plataforma!.

—¡¡Goku!! Idiota nos has metido en un grave lío —Le gritó su Hakaishin.

—Esa no es mi culpa ¿Recuerdas? —Le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—De cierta manera tiene razón, aunque él está dentro de usted —Le dijo Whiss aunque lo último se lo dijo en forma de Susurró.

—Deja de apoyarlo, Whiss —Le reclamó Beerus.

—Goku-San —Le habló el sumo sacerdote.

—Sí.

— Creó que a sus Majestades les gustaría ver cómo pelea —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

El saiyayin al oír eso no puedo evitar sentir como sangre se calentaba a cada segundo, la impaciencia de volver a pelear, y demostrar sus poderes con un oponente por primera vez desde su nacimiento peleará, pero la pregunta era ¿con quién?.

Whiss al oír eso por parte de su padre, sabía que esto no era más que una prueba para descubrir lo que el saiyayin ocultaba.

—No...no justo lo que me temía —Se dijo Beerus, sudando a mares del terror.

—Estamos perdidos —Se dijo Shin, llevándose sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Los Ángeles al notar como se expresaban los dioses del universo 7, decía mucho para ellos hizo que sus sospechas aumentarán más.

—Ustedes dos apasiguense —Les dijo el ángel en forma de Susurró.

Esto deciden hacer caso a las palabras del ángel, y deciden calmarse.

—No tengo problemas con eso pero...quien será mi oponente —Le preguntó el saiyayin con un tono neutral.

Los Dioses del universo 6 al escuchar su tono con el que se dirigía al sumo sacerdote, los sorprendió; ya que ese no era la forma de hablar de Son Goku.

—Aquí ocurre algo —Se preguntó Vados, sin despegar su vista del guerrero.

—Descuida. Tu oponente será otro mortal. —dijo—. Convenientemente, el Sr. Toppo está con nosotros.

—Un momento, ¿Se refiere a mi? —Le preguntó el nombrado.

—Perfecto —Se dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Oh, no —Comentó Whiss negando con la cabeza.

—Lo que me temía —Agregó Beerus.

—Goku-San, le pido que exageré en esta pelea —Le sugerio Shin.

—Descuide, no pretendo luchar con toda mi fuerza —Le respondió Goku con toda sinceridad.

—Uff...mucho mejor — Suspiro Beerus del alivió.

—Está mejor así, porque si se enteran que usted es una fusión y que el futuro asesinó a todos los dioses nos meterá en un gran lío —Le dijo el ángel en forma de Susurró.

—Ya lo sé.

—Asumo que aceptaras está oferta, Toppo. —dijo—. Por favor, procedan a la arena de combate.

—Esta es tu oportunidad, Toppo. Demuestra lo que eres capaz —Le dijo Vermoud con una sonrisa.

—Toppo-San, le recomendó que no se confie con ese mortal...hay algo que me da mala espina sobre el —Le recomendó Marcarita.

—Es mejor tomar precauciones —Agregó Kai.

—Esta bien, gracias por la sugerencia. —Contestó—. Cómo usted lo desee, mi señor Vermoud.

Fue lo último que mencionó el guerrero para dar un saltó cayendo justamente en la plataforma.

—Oye tú...¿Quien eres?.

—Simplemente soy un guerrero del universo 7 —Le Respondió con un poco de sarcasmo.

—¿También eres un candidato para dios de la destrucción? —Le volvió a preguntar Toppo.

—Por el momento no, aunque debo decirte que últimamente lo he estado pensando —Le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Con que tienes intereses...EH. —Le respondió—. Puedo percibir que ocultas de aquello que eres capaz.

El saiyayin solo soltó una pequeña carcajada sin perder la vista en su oponente.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	6. 06: La Demostración De Un Poder

—¡Rayos! espero que no exageré ese sujeto —murmuró entre dientes Beerus.

—Creó que no debemos preocuparnos, después de todo el mismo sabe a qué nos enfrentamos sí se llegarán a enterar —contestó Shin.

—Dudo que esté Goku sea tan flexible como el anterior —agregó Whiss.

Todos los dioses sin excepción estudiaban destallamente al azabache que se encontraba relajado.

—Ese sujeto desprende un Ki' bastante familiar pero no logro recordar de quién es —dijo Iwen.

—" _Ese tonto de Bills, ahora en que demonios se metió_ " —Se preguntó su hermano.

Su asistente se mantenía en silencio, solo con la vista pegada en el saiyajin quien de mantenía en absoluto silencio. « _Algo aquí no encaja, su personalidad ya no es la misma a la del torneo, probablemente sucedieron bastantes cosas después del torneo_ » pensó.

Lo mismo sucedía en la mente de los demás ángeles, quienes estudiaban destallamente al saiyajin; por alguna razón el no era lo que aparentaba. Pero el más curioso de ellos era, el sumo sacerdote que podía estar seguro que él no pertenecía al universo 7 si no al diez.

—Antes de iniciar daré inicio alguna restricciones —dijo—. Para que su majestad pueda observar fácilmente volar está prohibido. También está prohibido el uso de armas y de asesinatos. La primera persona que caiga fuera de la arena pierde el combate.

El azabache al oír eso hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, pero sin contradecir al sumo sacerdote sólo asiente.

—¿Quedó claro?.

—¡Sí!.

—Muy bien entonces, quede inicio el combate. ¡¡Comienzan!!.

Ante la señal del ángel, ambos salieron en un pestañeo a chocar y lanzarse golpes por toda la arena. El combate eran tan rígido y igualado que no se veía quien llevaba la ventaja.

—Ese participante Goku se ve que tiene potencial —murmuró Kai.

—Sí, pero dudo que esté al nivel de Toppo —contestó Vermoud con una media sonrisa.

Marcarita por otra parte estudiaba cada movimiento del saiyajin que hacía, algo le parecía extraño en el sus movimientos no eran cuerdos, ya que en ocasiones hacia varias poses diferentes.

—Ese maldito de Zamas, cuando lo tenga enfrente mío yo mismo lo destruiré — refunfuñó Rumoosh viendo con furia al Semidiós.

—Yo le pediría que se calme señor Rumoosh, sí no quiere tener algún problema con el universo siete —murmuró Gowas.

—¡Tú cállate! Por qué tú fuiste el principal cómplice del universo siete —Vociferó con enfadó.

—No diga eso —Respondió cabizbajo el Kaio-Shin.

—Les recomendaría que dejen está discusión para otro momento —dijo la pequeña ángel.

—" _Estoy segura que mi padre está tratando averiguar lo que pasó con Zamas y ese sujeto llamado Son Goku, sí eso pasa el universo siete estará metido en un gran lío_ " —se dijo la ojivioleta.

Los golpes de los combatientes resonaban por todo el ring de combate, cada golpe se soltaba más fuerte que el anterior. Claramente a simple vista no se sabía quien llevaba la delantera.

—No lo haces nada mal —lo felicito Toppo.

El saiyajin sonrió de medio lado con regocijo por las palabras del candidato a dios destructor.

—Que te parece sí llevamos esto al nivel de los dioses —habló de una manera tranquila con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

La forma de hablar del pelinegro llamo atención de los ángeles, ese tono tan tranquilo y relajado era providente de un Kaio-Sama, pero por más que el sumo sacerdote quisiera indagar en la mente del saiyajin no podía.

—No me digas que tú puedes manejar tal poder —murmuró sin creer lo que le sugirió su contrincante.

—Observa —las facciones de su rostro cambiaron a una llena de irá. El color de su cabello tornaba entre un azabache y un color rubio que al mismo tiempo se erizaba, la iris de sus ojos adquirirán un color turquesa, su musculatura aumentó acompañado de una luminosa aura dorada.

—¡Esta opresión! —susurró Champa.

Si era verdad que no se sorprendía del poder que tenía, si no por el hecho que no estaba trasformado en un súper saiyajin dios.

—¿Ese Ki'? —murmuró Kai con asombro.

—El poder de un dios —concluyó Vermoud del mismo modo que su Kaio-Shin.

—Es como si fuera un dios —masculló Heles.

Con su boca entreabierta Beerus se sorprendió al saber que su guerrero ya no necesitaba el super saiyajin dios para acceder al nivel de los dioses.

—"Bien, ahora puedo controlar a la perfección el poder de un dios" —Se dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

—Finalmente desplegaste el aura de un dios. Entonces te responderé de la misma manera —se encorvó levemente creando una opresión en el ambiente al igual que el saiyajín.

—El combate se ha vuelto a igualar —comentó Whiss con sus vista puesta en el rubio.

—" _Nunca pensé que llegarás hasta estos límites, Gokú_ " —pensó.

—Un combate al nivel de los dioses —murmuró Giin.

—Al parecer Goku a mejorado mucho, desde el torneo entre el universo 6 y 7 —musitó el sumo sacerdote.

Antes que el guerrero de la justicia del onceavo universo pudiera reaccionar recibió un golpe directo en un mentón que lo levantó por los aires. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Goku dio un gran saltó por los aires para aparecen por encima de su oponente para recibirlo con un doble golpe que lo mandó á estamparse contra el suelo.

—Toppo —susurró Kai con preocupación.

Entre polvo y humo un ataque salió disparado en dirección en donde se encontraba el rubio esperando pasientemente al su oponente.

—¿Qué? —musitó esquivando a tiempo el ataque que apenas le causó una pequeña cortadura.

—Eres más rápido de lo que pensé —mencionó Toppo saliendo entre la cortina de polvo.

—Sí ese es todo tú poder déjame decirte que no estása mi nivel —dijo con toda confianza.

El semidiós hizo una mueca de disgusto por aquellas palabras, para después sonrier con un poco de ironía.

—Como tú quieras, te mostraré el poder del universo siete —embozo una sonrisa, para después cambiar los gestos de sus facciones.

Tomó sus distancia para saltar un grito ahogado y expulsar destellos eléctricos provenientes del aumento de poder. Su cabello del guerrero se le erizó de manera mucho más pronunciada, pero aún mantiene su tonalidad rubio claro, además de que la frente y las cejas se le pusieron más rígidas y delgadas. Su masa muscular apenas se incrementó.

—¿Tú… Tú estabas ocultando más trasformaciónes? —Vociferó con disgusto Toppo.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada, para después verlo con una sonrisa.

—No tenía necesidad de usar ni una de mis trasformaciónes por el momento. Pero viendo que estoy peleando con un candidato a próximo dios destructor, quise hacer una excepción —contestó de una manera neutral.

—" _¿Que le pasa? Lo noto más relajado, acaso tendrá pensado hacer algo para contrarrestar los ataques de su oponente_ " —Se preguntó la asistente del sexto universo.

—Estas diciendo que hubieras acabado conmigo sin la necesidad de usar una de tus trasformaciones —exclamó con disgusto.

—Sí, algo así—sonrió—. Me he dado cuenta que todos aquí han estado subestimando mi poder. Pues bien, les mostrare de lo que soy capaz.

—¿Que dijo? —murmuraron con sorpresa.

—Es más listo de lo que pensé —masculló Marcarita con su vista puesta en el saiyajin.

—Para ser muy joven —agregó Ea.

—¡Oh, no! Ésto puede acabar muy mal —dijo con preocupación Shin.

—Solo espero que no se acceda con su poder —dijo Beerus con su semblante lleno de nerviosismo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, te mostraré el verdadero poder del universo once y el de la justicia —y con aquellas la se derramó el vaso.

—¿Justia? —preguntó—. Hay cosas qué no entendieras, el significado de Justicia tiene otra valor.

Con la sonrisa ensanchanda hizo aparecer nuevamente su aura electrizante, para tender su mano en dirección donde se encontraba su oponente y lanzarle una esfera de Ki'. Pero con lo que no contó fue con la astucia del líder de las tropas del orgullo que desvío el ataque con sólo una mano.

Al momento de fijar su vista al frente, notó como el saiyajin se había movido de su lugar, para luego sentir como una pequeña corriente de aire en sus espaldas.

—Aquí estoy —musitó su oponente, dándole un doble golpe en su columna vertebral lanzándolo metros atrás.

—En que momento se movió que ni me percate de su presencia —se preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

En el momento se prestar su vista hacia arriba, notó como el saiyajin caía en pica en dirección donde él se encontraba. Con ayuda de sus reflejos, pudo deter su golpe con una sola mano para expulsar un aura carmesí.

—No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya —apretaba cada vez más la mano del rubio que apenas hizo un gemido de dolor.

Sin pensarlo empezó a azotarlo de un lado a otro como si fuera un trapo viejo, pero la determinación del saiyajin era aún mayor y con una leve expulsión de Ki' logró zafarse del agarre de Toppo.

—Eso es Toppo, sigue presionando —susurró Vermoud con una sonrisa.

—Tienes un buen nivel, ahora entiendo por qué eres candidato a dios destructor —dijo mientras hacía tronar su cuello.

—Tú también eres un digno candidato a dios destructor, tal vez en un muy lejano futuro seas un digno peleador para Jiren —contestó.

—¿Jiren? Acaso el es más fuerte de tú universo —Preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, así es —contestó—. Desafortunadamente sólo soy el segundo más fuerte del universo 11.

—¿El segundo?

—Sí. Todavía tengo mucho por delante para alcanzar a Jiren —contestó—. Por cierto, basándome solo en habilidades de combate… Jiren es más fuerte que nuestro señor Vermoud.

—¿Qué? —masculló con asombro, sin perder la calma, aunque por dentro sentía la adrenalina al cien por ciento.

—De que tanto estarán hablando —Preguntó Shin.

—Maldición, en vez de que pelen se ponen a platicar — Soltó un bufido Beerus.

—Quiero que síguan peleando —agarrapatearon los infantes al unísono.

—Les recuerdo que el combate todavía no termina. Por lo que les recomendaría que reinicien su combate —Vociferó el sumo sacerdote.

—Hsy que ponerle fin a este combate —dijo Toppo haciendo varias poses bastante extrañas.

Sin hacer mención a una respuesta, el saiyajin se lanzó a atacar a su oponente que lo esperaba pasientemente.

—¡Justice Flash! —exclamó el guerrero lanzando su mejor ataque a su oponente.

En el momento que estaba a punto de impactar contra su oponente, este contraatacó con una esfera de energía que al impactar contra el otro creó una corriente enorme de humo.

Lanzó golpe al aire de el emergiendo una corriente de Ki' que dispersó todo el humo, al momento de desaparecer todo el humo notó como el lugar en donde se encontraba su oponente estaba vacío.

Con sus orbes oscuros intentaba buscar la posición de su contrincante, que no aparecía por ningún lugar. En ese momento, sintió como unos fuertes brazos presionaban más y más todo su cuerpo.

—Espero que te puedas zafar de ésto, sino, no eres digno para ser un candidato a dios destructor —le dijo Toppo apretándolo con más fuerza al punto de escuchar cómo crujían sus huesos.

—Miserable —titubeó soltando unos gemidos de dolor.

—Bien, llegó el momento de ponerle fin a esto —concluyó el guerrero haciendo tronar todos los huesos de su oponente que sólo gritaba de dolor.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la zona en donde se encontraban, solamente los gritos desgarradores que expulsaba el rubio era lo que se escuchaba.

—Es el agarre más potente de Toppo —comentó Kai con orgullo.

—No lo soltara hasta romperle los huesos, yo recomendaría que se rindiera —agregó Marcarita.

—Guarda silencio, Marcarita —dijo Whiss, sabiendo perfectamente que solamente su guerrero jugaba con el.

—¡¡Goku!! ¡Utiliza el super saiyajin blue, y derrotarlo de una buena vez! —Vociferó Beerus con desesperación.

—¿Súper saiyajin blue? —murmuró Vermoud.

—Con qué aún tiene más trasformaciónes —susurró Kai.

Goku por más que quiera zafarse de los agarres de su contrincante no podía se encontraba preso en sus redes, con desesperación el rubio de a poco expulsaba su poder hasta el punto de llevar al límite su transformación destellos eléctricos salían expulsados de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su aura crecía más a cada segundo, con todo ese poder logró zafarse de los agarre de su oponente.

Antes que su oponente pudera reaccionar, el saiyajin lo sostuvo de su nuca para estrellarlo contra el suelo creando una cortina de humo que de exparcio por toda la arena de combate.

—Toppo —murmuró Kai con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

Vermoud sólo se limitó a soltar un bufido de molestia.

—"Es más fuerte de que pense, pero dudo que esté al nivel verdadero de Toppo" —pensó Marcarita.

—¡Toma! —Vociferó el semidiós lanzando una esfera de energía que impactó justamente en el líder de las tropas del orgullo.

Entre humo y polvo se escuchó una voz providente del guerrero de la justicia.

—¡Justice Flash! —Vociferó Toppo apuntándole a su oponente con la punta de sus dedos.

Pero en el momento que el ataque iba impactar contra el semidiós este llevo a tiempo sus dedos a su frente para desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Qué? —exclamó con confusión.

Con sus sentidos por los suelos buscaba la ubicación de su oponente por todas partes pero no lograba encontrarlo por ninguna parte, en ese preciso momento escuchó como alguien se encontraba en sus espaldas recitando el nombre de una técnica.

—¡KaMe…HaMe…Haa! —exclamó el rubio lanzado su ataque.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


	7. 07: Las Reglas Del Torneo De Fuerza

—¡Haaa! —fue lo último que escuchó salir de los labios de su contrincante.

Una gran explosión fue detonada en la arena de combate, quien inmediatamente levantó una cantidad considerable de polvo.

Gokú quien se encontraba neutral, abrió lentamente sus ojos que dejaron de ser turquesa para regresar a su estado natural al igual que su cabellera.

—Toppo —musitó Kia con un tono de preocupación.

—Maldición —maldijo en voz baja Vermoud.

«Es bastante fuerte. Puede que sea un peligro para el torneo» pensó Marcarita.

—Exagero con sus poderes —dijo Bills con la vista puesta en su guerrero.

—Se puso demasiado serio —musitó Whiss.

—"Su poder aumentó más de lo que podía creer" —pensó el sumo sacerdote.

—Esto no es normal, ese sujeto lo derroto sin usar una de sus trasformaciónes divinas —comento Champa en forma de susurró.

—El combate ha terminado el ganador de este combate es… ¡Son Goku! —Vocifero el ángel.

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca —dijo entre suspiros Shin.

—Zamas —mascullo Gowas con su vista pérdida en el azabache.

—Ese miserable, cuando lo tenga enfrente a mi ¡lo acabaré por mi propia cuenta! —apretó fuertemente sus diente el dios destructor del décimo universo.

Por otra parte, la mirada de los ángeles estaba puesta en el saiyajin quien se diciendo de la plataforma para encontrarse con su oponente.

—Maldición —apretó fuertemente sus puños el líder de las tropas del orgullo.

En ese momento escucho perfectamente las pasos del guerrero del séptimo universo que se acercaba a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ni uno de los dos se limitaba a hablar, el silencio hacia que el lugar se intensificará.

—Y bien —habló finalmente Gokú—.

El candidato a dios destructor solo un leve gruñido, mientras se ponía de pie y lo encaraba. El hombre perteneciente al séptimo universo se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No pienses que por el hecho de haberme sacado ya eres mucho más fuerte que yo —le dió la espalda.

Observó cómo se alejaba de él, en ese momento las facciones de su rostro cambiaron bruscamente. Llevo su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los dioses del onceavo universo, y recordó perfectamente lo que le dijo hace unos momentos quien llegó a ser su contrincante.

—¿Jiren? Acaso él es el más fuerte de tu universo.

—Si, así es. Desafortunadamente sólo soy el segundo más fuerte de mi universo.

—¿El segundo?.

—Sí. Todavía tengo mucho por delante para alcanzar a Jiren. Por cierto, basándome en habilidades de combate… Jiren es más fuerte que nuestro señor Vermoud.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, entonces sabremos quién es el mejor candidato a dios destructor —dijo antes de partir del lugar.

Gokú inmediatamente sonrió de medio de lado con sus ojos cerrados, y volvió a fijarse en el lugar donde se ubicaba el universo once. Y notó como la asistente del dios de la destrucción lo veía fijamente.

—Lo siento mucho —se inclinó ante su dios que no le tomo importancia.

La vista de Vermoud estaba fija en su contrincante, nada menos que Beerus el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo.

Aún con su vista puesta en la ángel fémina, le sonrió con regocijo para después darle la espalda y partir vuelo en dirección en donde se encontraba su equipo.

«No sé quién eres Son Gokú, pero estoy seguro que tú no eres un mortal cualquiera» pensó Marcarita con su vista puesta en su hermano.

—Buen trabajo, Gokú —el primero en felicitarlo fue el asistente del señor Bills.

El hombre no le tomó importancia, pero le agradeció por su comentario con una media sonrisa.

—Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso —preguntó Bills en forma de susurro.

—Nada en especial —sonrió.

—¿Cómo que nada especial? —cuestionó con molestia.

—Sólo el resultado que tuve entrenando en la habitación del tiempo.

Champa que está atento a la conversación que tenían el mortal del séptimo universo junto con su hermano gemelo, escuchó una pequeña parte de ella gracias a sus grandes oídos gatunos. «Usted sabe que he dejado de ser ese Son Gokú que todos conocían». Se les quedó mirando por unos instantes, pensando detalladamente en qué quiso decir con eso.

"Usted sabe que he dejado de ser se Son Gokú que todos conocían"

—Bills, que es lo que estás ocultando —mascullo.

—¿Usted también tiene sus dudas? —Vados le preguntó.

El señor Champa refunfuño con algo de molestia.

—Algo debió pasar en el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes, no sé qué fue pero… él ya no es el Son Gokú del torneo pasado.

La ángel lo observó por unos instantes intentando analizar las palabras de su dios, para fijar su vista en el azabache quien tenía dibujada una sonrisa llena de júbilo.

—Les recomendaría que dejen su discusión para otro momento — musitó Whiss.

Fijo su vista hacia su asistente quien se mantenía neutral, y notó como discretamente la mirada de todo estaba puesta en su guerrero.

—Diablos —maldijo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos.

Por otra parte, el hombre los observó por unos instantes con unos ojos fríos al igual que su rostro. Aquello no llama ni en lo más mínimo la atención en los dioses, a excepción de unos.

Vados estudio detalladamente como las facciones de su rostro cambiaron; ahora en su rostro no expresaba emocion alguna, como si fuera otra persona.

—Su atención por favor… hemos llegado observado este combate, y a petición de sus majestades, habido un cambio de reglas — Vocifero el sumo sacerdote.

Inmediatamente la mirada paso hacia el ángel más fuerte de todos, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces el torneo es real —comento Champa.

—Debes de escoger a diez contendientes de su universo, excluyendo a los dios y los otros dioses.

—¿D-Diez?

—Vamos a simplificar las reglas un poco más —dijo—. En el torneo del poder, todo lo que deben de hacer es arrojar a su oponente fuera del cuadrilátero.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? —murmuró Shin.

—¿Y qué pasa si un oponente cae derrotado en el cuadrilátero? —preguntó Ea.

—En ese caso, simplemente deben de arrojarlo fuera —contestó—. No está permitido matar, el tiempo límite para el combate será 100 Taks.

—"¿Cien taks? Eso es mucho tiempo" —pensó, arqueando ambas cejas.

El sumo quien no perdía de vista la semidios, notó como se encontraba sorprendido. Sus sospechas se hacían cada vez más grandes, como era posible que alguien como él pudiera saber con exactitud lo que equivalía 100 taks. Aunque si se ponía a pesar detalladamente, era posible; era posible que todo su poder que desprendió y su conocimiento era acausa de su entrenamiento como próximo dios destructor, pero de pronto su teoria la dejó aún lado; él nunca fue informado sobre un candidato a dios destructor del universo siete.

—Disculpe gran sacerdote —habló de manera pacífica, nuevamente salió a relucir su otro lado.

—¿Que ocurre Son Gokú?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, todos los luchadores pelearán al mismo tiempo. Corrígame si me equivoco.

El ángel lo contempló por unos instantes, nunca había conocido la inteligencia del guerrero; siempre llegó a conocerlo por ser ingenuo y dejarse llevar por sus acciones, lo que le llevó a establecer una amistad con el rey de todos los universos.

—Afirmativo, lo felicito —lo siguió observado con cautela.

Nuevamente recibió la atención de los dioses que lo veían de una manera expectante, aquello lo molesto, si había algo que en verdad lo molestaba era eso; llamar la atención por cosas insignificantes como esas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dios en conjunto.

—Pero que sorpresa —musitó Vados sin perder la calma.

—No se preocupen… se llevará a cabo en un gran cuadrilátero —sonrió el ángel—. Todos lucharán durante ese tiempo y el equipo con la mayor cantidad de luchadores al final, será el ganador. Por su puesto que, si queda una sola persona, ganará el equipo de él.

—Entonces se tratara de una batalla campal —comentó Quitela.

—Aún así… habrá diez personas de cada universo, entonces el número de participantes se encuentra en una escala completamente diferente —agregó Kur.

—El trabajo en equipo será realmente importante —argumentó Shin

—Justo lo que los saiyajín apestan —gruñó Beerus viendo de reojo a su guerrero.

Éste solamente le dió la espalda haciendose de oídos sordos.

—Al igual que el torneo entre el universo 6 y 7, las super esferas del dragón serán entregadas al luchador más fuerte para que cumpla cualquier deseo que desee. —se detuvo para observar al dios destructor del sexto universo—. Por favor le pido de la manera más atenta que me entregué las esferas que tiene en su poder. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

Aquello deshubico a Champa por unos instantes, y con la mirada llena de nervios le contesto:

—De…De acuerdo.

—Estúpido… seguías reuniéndolas de nuevo ¿Acaso no has aprendido la lección? —le reclamo su hermano con disgusto.

—Ca-Cállate.

—Em… ¿Me permite hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Ea alzando su mano.

—Sí claro, adelante.

—Gracias. Me queda claro lo que se le entregará al luchador más fuerte, pero ¿Los universos vencedores recibirán algo?.

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Eh? Oh… ya veo. Sólo el honor de participar, imagino.

—Ni siquiera eso. Su premio que les haremos es nada.

Las palabras del sumo sacerdote deshubico a todos los dioses, a duda los mataba; la forma tan neutral como era costumbre en el ángel de a poco era por una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿A qué se refiere cono eso? —se preguntó Beerus.

Gokú por otra parte lo observó entrecejo fruncido, una especie de picazón recorrió por su garganta.

—Dudo que sea eso a lo que se refiere —se dijo para sí el azabache.

—No les haremos nada al universo ganador, pero… los universos perdedores serán erradicados de la existencia por el rey del todo —contestó.

—¡¡¿Qué?!!.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que acaba de decir? — murmuró Quintela.

—¿E-Erradicados?

—¿Q…Qu…Qué? —un frío abrumador recorrió su espalda, sus sentidos se mantuvieron por los suelos—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó el señor Bills.

—Qu…Qué…dijo —murmuró el semidios.

Su cuerpo no le podía reaccionar por alguna razón desconocida, sentía como todo su cuerpo se le congelaba a cada segundo que pasaba, podía jurar como su piel se volvía tan fría como si estuviera muerto por primera vez desde su nacimiento estaba experimentando aquella sensación que nunca creyó sentir, el miedo.

—Los reyes del todo dijieron que habían demasiados universos, así que esta será una buena oportunidad para limpiar alguno de ellos — Concluyó el ángel.

—Esto es más serio de lo que esperaba —comentó Whiss.

—Esto es mucho mucho peor de lo que podría haberme imaginado —agregó Bills con molestia.

—Entonces dice que solo un universo quedará de pie. ¿De eso se trata? —preguntó Vermoud.

—No será solo uno. Los universos 1, 12, 5 y 8 permanecerán también.

—¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué…? —cuestionó Heles.

—El nivel promedio de esos universo están por encima del universo 7. Así que, por ese motivo, se encuentran eximidos de participar en este torneo.

Las palabras del ángel para unos fueron más que alegría, y para otros nada más que envidia.

—Disculpme si nuestro universos serán borrados… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —preguntó Rumoosh.

—Descuida. Todos los dioses excepto los ángeles guardianes serán erradicados junto a su respectivo universo — respondió de una manera pacífica.

—¡P… Pero qué!.

El miedo de los dioses se hacía a cada vez más segundo que pasaba, la palabra correcta para describir sus emociones solo era una _miedo_.

—Ese miserable de Zamas, nos ha metido en un gran lío —apretó fuertemente sus diferentes Rumoosh.

Gowas con su vista perdida en quien en algún momento llegó a ser su aprendiz lo observó de reojo intentando averiguar lo que decía su rostro, notó como se encontraba tranquilo como era costumbre en él. Observó por unos instantes a su dios destructor y notó su mirada llena de ira, esto lo tenso por unos instantes y conociendo perfectamente al señor Rumoosh sabía que tendrían un reencuentro con el semidios antes del torneo.

—Zamas.

—Les recuerdo que el torneo se llamará acabo en un cuadrilátero especial el reino de la nada. Los enviaré a todos allí, yo mismo, así que por favor, escojan una ubicación donde reunirse en sus respectivos universo —dijo el sumo sacerdote—. Aquellos que llegarán tarde, no serán trasladados. Así que tenganlo en cuenta.

« _39 horas son más que suficientes_ » una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Aquella sonrisa llamo la atención de la diosa del universo dos que lo veía atentamente.

« _Pero que demonios le pasa a ese mortal, es un tono o que, no se da cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontramos_ » se pregunto Jerez.

—Vale aclarar también, que el uso de armas y medicinas se encuentra, desde ya, prohibido. Sí son detectadas, todo su equipo será descalificado. Así que por favor tomenlo en cuenta.

Dicho eso extendió sus manos en diferentes direcciones para regresar a cada dios a su respectivo universo, no sin antes contemplar al guerrero del séptimo universo. «Muy pronto nos veremos, Son Gokú» pensó, al momento que desaparecieron todos.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**


End file.
